El Niño Que Vivió Para Amar Una Serpiente
by Grissina
Summary: La guerra contra 'el que no debe ser nombrado' ha terminado. Ahora el 'niño que vivió' podrá empezar a vivir con la serpiente que ha amado durante todos estos años y que jugó uno de los papeles más importantes en la derrota del lord tenebroso. Mi versión de qué habría pasado si hubiera sido Neville el niño marcado por Voldemort y destinado a enfrentarse a él. AU. Slash.
1. El Niño Que Vivió

**Para Kay_Morgan**

De tu San Valentín Secreto

"Be my Valentine"

* * *

**El niño que vivió para amar una serpiente**

—Lo lograste —susurró Draco buscando los ojos claros que le miraban sonriéndole, más verdes que nunca, y, tomando la mano que parecía temerosa de tocarle, intentó sonreír él también.

—Lo logramos —esa respuesta logró arrancar una sonrisa triste a ése rostro preocupado y un leve suspiro cuando le apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de los ojos de Draco—. Y en cuando los medimagos dejen que salgas tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Me gustan las sorpresas —susurró Draco imaginado el placer que estaba esperándole en cuanto sus heridas estuvieran totalmente curadas.

—Lo sé —dijo su acompañante, y se sonrojó.

Ése sonrojo era la cosa más estúpidamente atrayente que Draco había visto nunca y se enfadó por excitarse por tan poco.

—No hagas eso —le riñó.

—¿El qué? —preguntó el otro preocupado.

—Sonrojarte como una colegiala, Neville. —Draco intentaba ignorar el vuelco de su propio corazón al oír la preocupación en su voz—. No es propio de un Slytherin, y mucho menos del salvador del mundo mágico.

Neville se mordió el labio.

—Y tampoco hagas eso —insistió.

—¿Tampoco es propio de un héroe morderse el labio? —inquirió con sorna Neville, una sonrisa asomándose bajo la nariz.

—¿No tienes decoro, Logbottom? —Entrecerró los ojos—. Seducir de este modo a un pobre enfermo —el disgusto fingido en su voz no engañó a nadie.

—Draco, tú ni eres pobre ni estás enfermo.

—Estoy en la cama de un hospital —gesticuló hacia la habitación para demostrar que tenía razón.

—Da gracias que estás en la cama "de un hospital" porque sino… —la voz de Neville bajó una octava estremeciendo todo su ser.

—No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir, jardinero —entrecerró los ojos intentando controlar su desbocado corazón.

—Nunca —y le besó.

**DM & NL**

Dos semanas más tarde, por fin eran libres de hacer con sus vidas lo que quisieran. Quedaban algunos juicios en los que tendrían que ir a testificar, pero por lo demás, eran libres.

—¿Ahora me darás mi sorpresa? —dijo como si nada Draco mientras se quitaban las capas. Acababan de llegar del ministerio, sitio al que con suerte no tendrían que volver en unos días y se sentía pletórico tras oír la sentencia del Wizengamot en su caso y en el de sus padres.

—Creí que lo había hecho anoche —respondió Neville sin girarse, porque sabía que en cuanto esos ojos grises estuvieran sobre su rostro no podría mantener la seriedad.

—Mmmm —ronroneó Draco abrazándose a su espalda— me gustó lo de anoche —le mordió una oreja y Neville sintió como le fallaban las rodillas.

Una mano en su vientre sosteniéndole, la otra bajando, estremeciéndole. Y esos labios en su cuello que le hacían hervir la sangre.

—Odio cuando te pones pantalones debajo la túnica —la espalda de Neville vibró en contacto con el pecho de Draco al hablarle en ese tono tan bajo. Una mano se había colado debajo de su túnica y estaba abriéndole la bragueta.

—Con cuidado —se quejó cuando Draco hizo salir su erección por la cremallera abierta. Pero solo logró que Draco le mordiera el cuello—. ¡Draco! —un gemido con su nombre es todo cuanto logró pronunciar cuando la mano de Draco, firme y fuerte, empezó a bombearle como si no hubiera un mañana.

Un sonido gutural retumbó dentro de él. La mano en su cintura cada vez tenía que sostener más parte de su peso. No podía respirar. Los dientes en el cuello subiendo y bajando eran una tortura, y luego la lengua le lamió, y el aliento en la nuca húmeda le erizó todo el bello. Estaba totalmente a merced de esas manos que… Oh, la mano de Draco en su abdomen subió hasta su pecho y rozó con el pulgar su pezón. Su espalda se arqueó y Draco le apretó contra él.

—Eres mío, Neville Logbottom —en cuanto oyó esa voz en su oído Neville se corrió, en espasmódico éxtasis—. Mío —repitió roncamente Draco poco después, quien ahora le sujetaba por la cintura con ambas manos mientras sus caderas se restregaban contra él lenta y lujuriosamente.

—Me he pasado la mitad de la declaración deseando hacer esto —dijo Neville en cuanto pudo volver a hablar, ignorando la vergüenza de haberse corrido con solo dos minutos de atenciones y dejando que por fin sus rodillas cedieran—. Draco, no te muevas —le dijo desde el suelo al ver que Draco se iba a agachar a su lado. Y acto seguido levantó la túnica de éste y se metió debajo de ella. No pudo reprimir una risa al ver que, como esperaba, Draco no llevaba pantalones ni ropa interior.

—¡Neville! —Exclamó Draco cogiéndose de sus hombros, cuando éste se tragó toda su erección de un solo bocado.

Neville no conocía una sensación más embriagante que notar el cuerpo de Draco temblando bajo sus manos, su polla dura y caliente entre sus labios, y ése olor, Merlín ése olor. Con ambas manos le acarició los glúteos notando un nuevo temblor en Draco. Había practicado mucho para ser capaz de engullirle de ese modo y le encantaba el poder que le hacía sentir el ser capaz de reducir al altivo Draco Malfoy a una masa gelatinosa y sin mayor capacidad de habla que gemir su nombre.

Neville sabía que sería rápido. Y se hincho de orgullo. Saber que podía hacerle a Draco lo que él le había hecho hacía solo unos instantes… Le acarició los huevos, le mordió la ingle, le engulló de nuevo y empezó un ritmo atroz intentando minimizar el roce de sus dientes pero sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, porque sabía que a Draco le gustaba así, duro, rápido. Y en segundos estaba allí. Un grito ahogado, y su garganta estalló. Los brazos hacia arriba, envolviendo el cuerpo delgado y firme de Draco, haciendo fuerza para sostenerle. Y luego salió de debajo de su tunica, le ayudó a no desplomarse de golpe en el suelo, le recostó a su lado y le besó.

—Ugh, Neville —se quejó Draco.

Éste solo rió y se tumbó boca arriba a su lado, acomodando su pene ahora ya flácido dentro de su pantalón de nuevo.

Draco le dio la mano y se quedaron en el suelo de la sala descansando.

Neville estaba mirando el techo con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, sabiéndose observado, cuando Draco finalmente habló.

—Has dicho en el ministerio que creías que yo era la persona más valiente de las que había luchado en esta guerra.

—Eres el más valiente, Draco —insistió Neville girando la cabeza para clavar la vista en sus ojos grises.

—No soy un león. —Sin poder evitar cierto disgusto Draco frunció el cejo.

—Tampoco un cobarde. —Neville le tomó la cara con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos—. Te enfrentaste a tu padre por mí, Draco.

—No.

Ambos sabían que técnicamente no se había enfrentado a su padre, no directamente, y no por Neville, o no sólo por Neville. Pero sí se había rebelado contra lo que Lucius había querido que hiciera, y sí lo había hecho por Neville y lo que había nacido entre ambos. Y eso era algo que Draco nunca podría negar. Como mínimo no a él.

—Sí —Neville insistió. No iba a dejar que un tecnicismo manchara el expediente de su novio y añadió—: Y te enfrentaste a Dumbledore por mí —Draco rodó los ojos. Ambos conscientes de las palabras que el rubio evitó pronunciar "eso deberías haberlo hecho tú sólo, joder Neville, no eres una marioneta y mucho menos la marioneta particular de Dumbledore". Una frase recurrente entre ellos que con suerte no volvería a resurgir—. Y no habríamos ganado si no hubieras aceptado volver a la mansión a espiar para la Orden del Fénix.

A eso Draco no dijo nada, solo escondió su rostro de su mirada apoyando la cabeza en su hombro en busca de una caricia. Eso sí lo había hecho. Y todo el mundo mágico sabía el valor que se necesitaba para hacer tal cosa.

Con los dedos de Neville enredados en su pelo Draco murmuró:

—¿Está mal que me guste más el animal que eligieron esos locos sádicos que el pájaro del viejo loco?

—No. A mí también me gustan las serpientes —rió Neville sin soltar su pelo.

—Lo del fénix queda tan rimbombante…

—Pero no se puede negar que es un animal poderoso —Neville siempre el abogado del diablo.

—Esta no era mi sorpresa, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco unos instantes después.

—No. Esta tarde la tendrás —le aseguró Neville levantando sus manos aún unidas y besándole los nudillos.

—¿Qué me has comprado? —quiso saber Draco. Le gustaban demasiado los regalos. Y no tenía paciencia para esperar a que Neville se sintiera dispuesto a dárselo. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que le había prometido una sorpresa. Ya había sido lo suficientemente paciente.

—Si te lo cuento, ¿donde está la gracia? —el tono ligero de Neville no le hizo desistir de intentar lograr que le dijera qué era.

—Me haré el sorprendido —prometió ansioso.

—No.

—O venga, Neville. Te compraré lo que quieras. Acaban de darme mi herencia, soy rico, pide lo que quieras, pero dime qué es.

—¿Lo que quiera? —Neville simuló que eso le interesaba. Pero ambos sabían que no era cierto. Neville era tan o más rico que Draco en esos momentos.

—Quiero que vayas con túnicas de manga corta con la cabeza bien alta.

—Preferiría mantener la cabeza donde esta, gracias, pegada a mi cuerpo —fue su mordaz respuesta—. ¿Te has olvidado que aún hay Mortífagos sueltos que quieren verme muerto, y otros tantos de los "buenos" que también darían lo que fuera por acabar con los Malfoy? —le preguntó enfadado. No quería estropear ese momento pensando en todo lo que la guerra aún les tenía reservado.

—Aquí estás a salvo, Draco —prometió Neville, y Draco se sintió idiota por sentirse protegido por el solo hecho de que Neville estuviera a su lado. Como si en realidad Neville fuera un mago extraordinario o un duelista de élite—. No tienes ningún motivo para esconderlo. Es el símbolo de por lo que pasaste, de lo que sacrificaste para ayudar a ganar la guerra, Draco, ¿y si tú no te quieres sentir orgulloso de ello quien lo hará?

—¿Tú? —Draco suspiró—. Neville, entiéndeme, no voy a estar siempre en casa. Y no puedes pedirme que arriesgue la vida así por simple orgullo. Ya es bastante peligroso para mí salir a cara descubierta como para encima ir mostrando…

—A mi me gusta —Neville le ignoró pasando un dedo por encima de la marca.

Draco se estremeció y susurró:

—Cuando la tocas aún responde —avergonzado de la reacción de su propio cuerpo.

—Lo sé. ¿Pero no te duele, cierto? —la preocupación de Neville, evidente en su voz.

—No. Pero los demás saben que me estás tocando —le advirtió—. Cuando él nos convocaba solo tenía que tocar a uno y todos lo notábamos.

—Pero él os hacía daño —la furia arremolinándose en sus ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Seguro que cuando te toco no te hago daño? —quiso asegurarse.

Draco alzó una ceja. Neville suspiró.

—¿Si ando por casa en manga corta, para que su señoría pueda ver mi tatuaje, me dirás ya de una vez qué me has comprado?

—Si me prometes una cosa más —sonrió Neville.

—Neville —le advirtió Draco.

—Solo una. Y esta noche te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras —añadió Neville con la sonrisa de quien se sabe vencedor bien clara en su voz.

—Como si necesitara tu permiso para hacerte lo que quiera —dijo desdeñoso Draco, más enfadado por saberse derrotado de antemano por esa sonrisa idiota que por la presunción de Neville de que necesitara su permiso para tomarle.

Por un instante la mente de Draco recordó esa primera vez, en una aula vacía de Hogwarts, un fin de semana. Neville arrodillado delante de él haciéndole la paja más torpe que uno pueda imaginar, con la sonrisa más brillante que haya existido nunca. Draco estaba perdido en cuanto esos ojos claros y cambiantes se posaron en los suyos y con las mejillas sonrojadas le dijo "¿puedo?" y acto seguido le levantó la túnica. ¡Como había mejorado desde entonces! Pensó Draco mientras su miembro daba un pequeño brinco de alegría al recordar lo mucho que Neville había mejorado.

—Cierto —admitió Neville ajeno al viaje a los recuerdos de Draco—. Pero si me prometes otra cosa, esta noche te haré yo lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera? —Draco se estremeció y rezó para que Neville no lo hubiera notado. Cómo un ser tan aparente y sumamente mundano como Neville podía hacerle reaccionar de ese modo, aún era un misterio para él.

—¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? —presionó Neville.

—Escupe —dijo frustrado Draco.

—Quiero que antes de alzar la varita dejes que te den las explicaciones pertinentes.

—¿Quien? —entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que se acababa de meter en una trampa. Maldito Slytherin.

—Ya lo verás. Es parte de la sorpresa —sonrió Neville. Y el pecho de Draco dio un vuelco.

—Creo que ya no me gustan las sorpresas —murmuró intentando parecer enfadado para no mostrar al idiota enamorado que se retorcía dentro de él suspirando por Neville Logbottom.

—¿Lo prometes?

Draco suspiró profundamente.

—Está bien, preguntaré antes de disparar. Pero —advirtió— no prometo nada una vez dadas las explicaciones que quieres que oiga.

—Eres el mejor —exclamó con una sonrisa radiante, envolviéndole y abrazándole estrechamente.

—Lo sé.

—Ven —de repente Neville parecía tener prisa por levantarse.

Pero Draco no se quejó. Se moría de curiosidad por ver qué le había comprado Neville que mereciera todas esas promesas.

—Más te vale que sea algo bueno —musitó dejándose arrastrar de la mano hasta la cocina.

—Lo es. Es magnífico. Es todo lo que he soñado para nosotros.

De repente Neville se detuvo en seco y se giró a verle con cara de preocupación.

—Porque aún quieres vivir aquí conmigo, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé. Tengo tu anillo en mi mano, ¿no? —fue la sarcástica respuesta de Draco que nunca admitiría que la vulnerabilidad y la inseguridad de Neville eran una bomba para su ego.

Los ojos de Neville bajaron a su mano y sonrió. Draco hizo rodar los ojos, intentando no dejar salir la sonrisa que se le escapaba de la comisura de los labios.

—Estonces vamos —le tiró de la mano.

—¿Como pude decirte que sí? —se hizo el mártir Draco.

—Porque me amas.

El corazón de Draco hizo algo raro.

—Neville —le reprendió.

—¿Qué? —respondió con la expresión más inocente que uno pudiera esperar en su rostro, otrora redondo, casi seboso y que con el tiempo había tomado ángulos fuertes y masculinos que hacían acelerar su corazón.

Sonrojado, Draco le miró con la mirada dura.

—Calla la boca.

Neville sonrió pero no dijo nada más mientras le hacía salir al jardín trasero.

La vieja finca de los Logbottom estaba rodeada por una buena cantidad de terreno en el que había campos de los que algunos aldeanos se ocupaban y bosques en los que había alguna que otra especie de animales mágicos conviviendo con animales corrientes. Al contrario de los suntuosos jardines de Malfoy Manor, todo ese terreno daba a la casona Logbottom un aire relajado y silvestre que Draco no admitiría nunca que amaba. Sin ser del todo una finca rural tenia un aire bucólico que para él tenía todos los aromas de la libertad y la promesa de la felicidad.

—¿Recuerdas que al otro lado del campo de almendros había unas cabañas para los leñadores? —dijo Neville tomando el camino que se dirigía hacia el sitio del que hablaba—. Con un poco de ayuda he podido reconstruirlas y trasformarlas en unos magníficos invernaderos.

Y entonces frente a él, donde antes había un par de cabañas de madera, destartaladas y más bien lúgubres, aparecieron dos increíbles edificios de cristal.

—¡Neville! —exclamó Draco sorprendido.

—Lo sé —rió extasiado Neville—. No quiero volver a Hogwarts, Draco. Estudiaré en casa, me presentaré a los N.E.W.T. y luego podré tener la licencia para cultivar y vender plantas medicinales. Queda mucho para eso aún, pero de momento puedo aprender el oficio, puedo…

—Son preciosos… —musitó Draco—. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Empecé a planearlo y a convertir viejos tablones de madera en material trasparente como el cristal hace tiempo. Cando estabas aún haciendo de espía. Pasaba tantas horas solo, Draco, necesitaba hacer algo. Dumbledore no permitía que los jóvenes fuéramos a las misiones, ya lo sabes, solo…

—Sólo yo —dijo Draco sombrío.

—Harry y Hermione me ayudaron. Ron también pero solo cargando materiales arriba y abajo, las trasformaciones se le dan peor aún que a mi.

—Si nunca se desmonta algo ya sabremos a quien culpar —dijo Draco molesto por la amistad que esos tres habían trabado con su Neville mientras él no estaba. Molesto por haber tenido que ceder su casa como sede de la Orden del Fénix mientras él intentaba sobrevivir en Malfoy Manor. Furioso al recordar que su casa había sido una prisión para Neville, más que el refugio que todos pretendían.

¿Cuándo había pasado a ser la propiedad Longbottom su casa? ¿Ese verano entre cuarto y quinto en que se escapó de Malfoy Manor y la vieja señora Logbottom, ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo, le permitió quedarse a vivir con ellos? ¿El día en que se dio cuenta de que Neville era más que su mejor amigo? ¿Cuándo había llegado la Orden del Fénix al morir la señora Longbottom para ocupar la casona como cuartel? Merlín como odiaba a Dumbledore por haberle quitado a Neville la libertad de ése modo. ¿O quizá cuando había vuelto a Malfoy Manor como espía para la Orden y se había dado cuenta que a pesar de la invasión Gryffindor la casona Longbottom era el sitio al que pertenecía, su hogar?

—¿Por qué no me contaste antes que planeabas hacer esto? Me habría gustado ayudarte. Siempre has querido tener tu propio vivero.

—Puedes ayudarme con la segunda parte del proyecto —la sonrisa de Neville se amplió.

—¿Segunda parte?

—Tu regalo de bienvenida, éste es solo el mío, mi regalo por haber sobrevivido —susurró Neville y abrió una puerta del invernadero para que pudiera entrar.

Dentro del edificio de cristal el aire era húmedo y más caliente que a fuera. Era un sitio luminoso y, a pesar de estar muy vacío todavía, ya había pequeños planzones con hierbas de todo tipo empezando a asomar por la tierra negra en la zona cercana a la puerta.

—He empezado con cosas fáciles. Hasta Greg y Vince podrían lograr cultivar esto sin matarlas en el intento —dijo riendo Neville mientras inspeccionaba las pequeñas plantas—. Son ingredientes básicos para cocinar y para pociones.

Draco alzó una ceja. Neville odiaba hacer pociones. Era la persona más negada en ése terreno que había conocido nunca. Todo lo bueno que era en herbología lo era de malo haciendo pociones.

—No estarás pensando en hacer pociones…

—Sí, pero yo no. Tú. Mi regalo —dijo Neville alargándole un fajo de pergaminos enrollados dentro de una funda de piel.

Draco los tomó sorprendido y curioso. Parecían papeles oficiales de algún tipo. Efectivamente algunos de ellos llevaban el sello de Hogwarts y el sello del ministerio.

—Si te apetece —empezó a explicar Neville— está todo preparado para que empieces las clases para la maestría en Pociones este año; y si no te molesta empezar con una botica franquicia de una de las boticas más exitosas del país, aquí hay los permisos para que la botica vaya a tu nombre en cuanto tengas tu título. También hay un contrato con el dueño de la botica que será tu profesor y supervisor.

—Neville esto es una locura. Ni siquiera tengo los N.E.W.T. ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse a ser mi profes…? —La pregunta murió en sus labios al leer el nombre en los papeles antes de que Neville lo dijera—. ¡Neville! —Gritó exaltado— ¿Te has vuelto loco? Snape es un Mortífago y…

—Draco, por favor —Neville le puso una mano en el pecho intentando apaciguarle—, me has prometido dejar que te cuente su historia.

—Neville, conozco a ése hombre desde que tengo uso de razón. Está tan loco como mi padre. No puedes decir en serio lo de estudiar con él. ¡Como si mi apellido no tuviera bastante mala reputación tal y como están las cosas!

—Ven aquí —dijo Neville inflexible.

A pesar del enfado y el desconcierto Draco se acercó. Porque era Neville. Porque no podía negarle nada. Porque se sentía desorientado y confundido y, porqué negarlo, algo asustado, y Neville era el único que siempre lograba calmarle.

Pero Neville le tomó del brazo y antes de que Draco pudiera evitarlo le tocó la marca de Mortífago.

—Snape, por favor, venga en cuanto pueda. Draco y yo le esperamos.

Draco tembló. Porque el contacto de Neville con su marca siempre le daba escalofríos. Pero además esta vez Neville había usado la marca para comunicarse y eso le espantó y le horrorizó y le fascinó y le repulsó y le hizo estremecer y no sabía si era de placer o de miedo y eso no le gustó nada.

—Neville, como vuelvas a tocarme la marca para hacer algo así… —empezó a decir con la voz helada y la respiración acelerada. No permitiría que Neville, su dulce y hasta cierto punto inocente Neville, se convirtiera en algo ni remotamente parecido a Voldemort o a Dumbledore.

—No harás nada —le replicó Neville con voz dura y Draco se tensó de golpe y no se atrevió a decir nada—. Draco —Neville suspiró suavizando la voz—, te quiero, pero por una vez el que va a estar un rato callado eres tú. Porque le debemos demasiado a éste hombre. Como mínimo deja que te cuente lo que en realidad sucedió y no lo que tú crees que sucedió —el corazón de Draco latía acelerado sin saber seguro el porqué—. Y, luego, si a pesar de todo no quieres estudiar con él, buscaremos alguien más. No habrá problema con ello. Cualquier boticario del país va a querer ser el profesor de pociones del marido del héroe, pero Snape es el mejor y no quiero que eches a perder la oportunidad de estudiar con el mejor solo por tu cabezonería.

—Te odio —escupió aún nervioso e incapaz de asimilar la similitud entre el Neville autoritario que acababa de mostrarse ante él con el propio Lord Tenebroso. Pero la similitud era enervante y eso le aterraba y fascinaba a partes iguales.

—Lo sé —Neville suspiró de nuevo, se acercó a él y le acarició apartando un mechón de sus ojos. Draco no pudo evitar temblar. Neville apartó la mano y suavizó aún más el tono—. Pero confío en que tener tu propia botica es lo que realmente quieres y en poder compensarte el mal rato de escuchar el otro lado de la historia esta noche.

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre ellos. Hasta que Neville tembló, suspiró y luego bajó la cabeza, sumiso, dócil y avergonzado.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—Odio esta parte de ti —musitó Draco en respuesta, consciente de que delante de él Neville volvía a ser el de siempre, pero aún asustado por ese otro Neville, el oscuro, el dominante.

—¿Lo suficiente como para acabar conmigo, Draco? —Preguntó Neville alzando finalmente la mirada, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas estrujaron el corazón de Draco—. Porque eso es lo único que puede acabar con el horrocrux de Voldemort que vive en mí.

—Ha de haber algún modo… —intentó decir con la voz estrangulada.

—No lo hay —Neville se secó las lagrimas, su voz se endureció pero no como un rato antes—. Y no pienso arriesgar mi vida ni una sola vez más. Riddle ya se cargó demasiadas cosas. No le daré mi vida. Ya tuve mi venganza, él ya está derrotado, y lo que dejara de él en mí es parte de quien soy y así quedará.

—Riddel tenía cosas buenas —la voz profunda que rompió el silencio les hizo sobresaltarse a los dos.

—Maestro Snape, gracias por venir tan rápido —se sobrepuso Neville.

—La próxima vez mande una lechuza, Longbottom, no hay porqué recurrir a la marca. Ya es bastante molesto saber cuando usted y mi ahijado están retozando, como para encima seguir recibiendo llamadas de este modo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —accedió Neville—. ¿Quiere un té? Podemos ir a la casa si lo prefiere.

—No —dijo sin dar las gracias—. Me gusta el invernadero. El hijo de Lilly y su amiga han hecho un buen trabajo restaurando esto para usted —mirando a su alrededor se quitó los guantes negros que llevaba puestos.

—Son buenos chicos, siempre dispuestos a ayudar —asintió Neville sin dejar de observar a Snape.

—Sí, gracias a Merlín, Harry ha salido a su madre —Snape se giró y clavó la vista en Draco—. Es curioso como Draco y Harry se parecen tanto en eso —y Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Tan parecidos físicamente a sus padres, y por suerte han salido a sus madres en el resto. Curioso como dos mujeres tan hermosas tuvieron tan mal gusto por los hombres.

—Ambos eran muy atractivos —intercedió Neville—, de buena familia y con un toque de chico malo.

—Si me lo permite, Longbottom, hasta en eso se parecen estos dos a sus madres —bromeó con cierto resentimiento y sin dejar salir ni una sonrisa.

Neville dejó salir una risotada ante la implicación de que era un chico guapo de buena familia y con un punto de chico malo. Una etiqueta extraña con la que no se sentía incomodo a pesar de todo.

—Neville no es un chico malo —musitó Draco, defendiendo a Neville sin saber porqué, ya que aún estaba enfadado con él, por dejar que esa parte oscura dentro de él le dominara de ese modo.

—Todos tenemos maldad dentro de nosotros, Draco, y todos tenemos bondad también —Snape le miró de nuevo con sus penetrantes ojos negros a través de varios mechones de pelo negro que le tapaban medio rostro—. Sé que crees que soy como tu padre o peor. Y me enorgullece saber que es así, porque es exactamente lo que siempre he pretendido hacerte creer. Lilly me contó que Dumbledore os había hablado de la profecía de Trelawney —dijo entonces mirando a Neville—. Lo que imagino que no os contó es quien se la había contado a Voldemort, como, o porqué.

—¿Usted? —preguntó Neville sorprendido, su rostro endureciéndose y perdiendo su sonrisa. El corazón de Draco dio un salto.

—Como he dicho Tom Riddle tenía cosas buenas. Y por aquella época yo era joven. Las ideas de Riddel me parecían intrigantes. Ambos son Slytherin seguro que saben a qué me refiero.

—El poder de las artes oscuras le venció y se unió a él —dijo Neville en tono plano.

La mirada de Draco bailaba ansiosa entre uno y otro.

—Me uní a él porque no había en ese momento nada más en lo que valiera la pena invertir mi futuro. Los pocos amigos que tenía también eran seguidores suyos.

—Mis padres —se le escapó a Draco.

—Sus padres. Y Bellatrix. Y tantos otros. Éramos jóvenes. Ambiciosos. Y queríamos el poder al que nunca podríamos acceder con alguien como Dumbledore manejando los hilos del ministerio. Viejo hipócrita.

—Es un hipócrita, pero no es un asesino —no pudo evitar decir Draco, mirando finalmente a Snape a los ojos.

—Pero yo no lo sabía. Sabía que a Riddle le gustaba aterrorizar a la gente, pero eso es parte de tener poder, saber que puedes doblegar a alguien. Los muggles con los que practicábamos… no eran nadie. Eran solo muggles, eran solo gente que no…

—No le echo de esta casa inmediatamente porque he prometido escucharle Snape, pero vaya al grano —le cortó Draco, disgustado por todos los recuerdos que las palabras de Snape estaban trayendo de vuelta.

—El grano es la profecía, Draco. La profecía que esa bruja chiflada tuvo en medio de un pub, y que yo medio escuché mientras espiaba a Dumbledore para Voldemort, cuando ustedes no habían nacido aún.

Ambos jóvenes le miraron con el cejo fruncido y Snape suspiró.

—Apuesto que Dumbledore no les contó que Neville no era el único que cumplía los requisitos de la profecía.

El silencio fue tajante.

—Había dos chicos que nacerían ese Julio, hijos de padres que habían luchado con Voldemort tres veces y habrían sobrevivido para contarlo. El hijo de los Longbottom —dijo mirando a Neville con lo que pareció una mirada triste— y el hijo de los Potter.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó Neville con claro desconcierto.

—Harry —escupió Draco molesto por la familiaridad de Neville con Potter y porque Snape estaba logrando que no supiera a qué atenerse.

—Voldemort no tenía modo de saber cual de los dos era el que la profecía marcaba como su enemigo mortal y creyó que Potter, por ser como él, un mestizo, sería el elegido —Snape bajó la mirada—. Yo no podía dejar que matara al hijo de Lilly, aunque fuera un Potter. Bajo las órdenes de buscar al guardián del fidelius que protegía a los Potter contacté con la hermana de Lilly, y le hice llegar el mensaje de que estaba en peligro —Snape tragó—. Mi aviso llegó a tiempo. Para cuando su "amigo" Petter Pettigrew sucumbió a las amenazas de Voldemort, Sirius Black ya era el nuevo guardián de los Potter —el silencio de Snape fue largo y denso, y cuando habló su tono había bajado. Miró a Neville y musitó—. Cuando no pudo encontrarles, fue a por los Aurores Longbottom.

—Maldito —Draco tuvo que coger a Neville para que no se abalanzara sobre Snape con sus propias manos—. ¡Draco suéltame! —Gritó revolviéndose entre sus brazos.

—No —Draco intentaba calmarle, aunque no sabía cómo. Snape era la causa de la muerte de sus padres y los tres lo sabían. No debería haber dejado que se quedara ni un minuto, Snape siempre iba acompañado de dolor y miseria.

—¡Vendió a mis padres! —siguió gritando Neville.

—No. —repitió Draco. Neville quizá tenía razón, pero que lo cruciaran si iba a permitir que Neville se enfrascara en una nueva lucha por venganza.

—¡Mató a mis padres porque no pudo matar a los Potter! —Neville lloraba y el pecho de Draco se incendió.

—Voldemort mató a tus padres, no Snape. Y ya tuviste tu venganza por ello —luchando por contener las lágrimas Draco se preguntó cuando podrían tener esa vida plácida y tranquila que tanto anhelaba.

—Intenté avisar… —Snape calló cuando Neville empezó a patalear de nuevo al oírle.

—Neville, tranquilízate, por favor, amor, por favor, no más venganza, no más lucha. No dejes que te domine el odio, por favor. Neville.

Finalmente Neville se abrazó a él y escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Draco notó la humedad de sus lágrimas en su túnica y le apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero —susurró en su oído y Neville se relajó un poco—. Podemos echarle si quieres.

—Yo quería que fueras el mejor en pociones —dijo entre hipos Neville.

—Seré el mejor en pociones —le prometió Draco.

—Creí que si él te contaba lo que yo ya sabía podrías perdonarle… pero no sabía lo de mis padres, no sabía…

—Quizá si dejamos que nos lo explique todo, ambos podamos perdonarle —susurró Draco acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Podremos?

—¿Qué era aquello que repetía tanto tu abuela?

—La verdad nos hace libres —dijo Neville más calmado, separándose de él y secándose las lágrimas.

Draco se acercó y le besó tiernamente los labios.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se giraron hacia él cogidos de la mano, Snape no se atrevió a bajar la mirada.

—No pude evitar que llegara a su abuelo, Longbottom. Él era el guardián del fidelius de la casa de sus padres. En cuanto él cayó… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo —repitió—. Voldemort atacó vuestra casa, su padre intentó protegerles a ambos, su madre intentó protegerle a usted, y solo cuando Voldemort intentó matarle a usted…

—Neville —susurró Draco al ver como éste se tocaba la cicatriz de la frente—. Váyase Snape. Ya ha hecho bastante daño aquí.

—Longbottom merecía saber la verdad, pero usted también, Draco. Quizá sea cierto que esperaba que Dumbledore hubiera sido más justo con ambos y les hubiera contado lo que realmente sucedió, pero supongo que como siempre esperaba demasiado de ese viejo manipulador e hipócrita.

—Pues termine de contar lo que sea que tenga que decir y luego váyase. O no respondo, Snape —fue la respuesta de Draco.

—Voldemort desapareció o eso creímos todos. Nadie sabía que yo había traicionado al Lord, excepto Lilly. No sé cómo, pero ella logró que no me encerraran a pesar de mi marca. Pero a cambio me pidió que mantuviera un ojo en lo que hacían los mortífagos que, como Lucius, lograron evadir Azkaban. Y acepté. Él nunca había confiado en mí antes de ese momento. Si realmente quería saber en qué andaban y poder avisar de ello a Lilly si algo como su intento de asesinato se volvía a producir… Draco, el hombre que conoce no soy yo.

—Me empujó a tomar la marca —escupió estremeciéndose al recordar como su padre y Snape habían insistido en que era lo mejor que le había pasado cuando le ofrecieron marcarse.

—Sabía que era un espía para la Orden y era el único modo de que no le mataran por ello, Draco. Intentaba salvar su vida —por una vez la voz de Snape no pareció monótona y lúgubre.

—¿Y cuando mi padre me dio el diario de Voldemort para que influenciara a Neville? —Los recuerdos de esos primeros años en Hogwarts eran dolorosos e humillantes, cuando se había acercado a Neville solo por ordenes de su padre y su padrino, cuando había hecho lo inimaginable siguiendo el consejo de quienes creía velaban por él, cuando en realidad pensaban sacrificarle para matar a un pobre crío indefenso.

—No sabía que tenía ese diario. De haber sido así habría sabido antes que era un horrocrux. Él tampoco sabía de la importancia de ése diario para Voldemort o nunca se lo habría confiado tan alegremente —respondió Snape.

—¿Alegremente? —Estalló Draco fuera de sí—. ¡Esa cosa casi me mata!

Neville tiró de la mano que le tenía cogida haciendo que le mirara.

—Si el diario no te hubiera absorbido la energía hasta casi morir, yo no habría podido salvarte y nunca habrías confiado en mí como confiaste luego, Draco —le dijo Neville con una leve caricia, mucho más calmado.

—Habrías logrado que confiara en ti de otro modo, Neville, y lo sabes —Draco negó con la cabeza—. Eres un Slytherin, cuando hay algo que quieres no hay vuelta atrás. Y tú querías que yo fuera tu amigo —los ojos verdigris de Neville brillaron y Draco sintió que por un momento perdía el aliento.

—Habría dado lo que fuera —musitó apasionadamente Neville sin apartar un segundo los ojos de él— para que tus sonrisas fueran sinceras. Me sentía tan solo —le acarició la mejilla.

El momento fue interrumpido por la voz grave y cansada de Snape.

—He cometido errores, y por desgracia otros han pagado por ellos, demasiado a menudo las pocas personas que me importan —y por una vez Draco creyó en la pena que había en esos ojos negros—. Si enseñándole a hacer pociones como un maestro compensa de algún modo todo lo que hice mal antes, quisiera ofrecerte mi ayuda —Draco tragó, nervioso ante la intensidad de esa mirada. Luego Snape volvió a su habitual tono desapegado y Draco pudo volver a respirar—. Tengo entendido que las pociones se le dan bien.

—Draco es un mago poderoso con un talento innato para las pociones —dijo Neville ante el silencio de Draco, con una pasión que casi hace rodar los ojos a los otros dos.

—No me hagas la pelota, Neville —musitó Draco molesto.

—Es la verdad —la sonrisa de Neville se ensanchó—. Eres poderoso, muy poderoso. E inteligente. Y tienes un don para las pociones.

—No se me dan mal —admitió Draco mirando a Snape e intentando ignorar a Neville, quien de repente parecía un Hufflepuff.

—Piénseselo —le dijo Snape—. No tiene porqué responder ahora. Mi oferta seguirá en pie todo el tiempo que haga falta. Quisiera poder arreglar lo que mis errores les han hecho a ambos pero solo puedo prometer intentar ayudar a que no los cometan ustedes también en el futuro.

Ése último comentario pareció sacar a Neville de su transitorio estado de exaltación Hufflepuff.

—¿Les puede dar un mensaje a Lilly Potter y Remus Lupin de mi parte? —dijo Neville entonces en tono sereno.

—Claro —respondió Snape.

—Dígales que no se preocupen por mí. Tengo una parte de Voldemort a dentro pero no me controla como el lobo controla a Lupin, ni me hará ser diferente a como he sido siempre, porque siempre ha estado dentro de mí, así que siempre he sido así. A penas tenía unas semanas cuando Voldemort me hizo esto. No hay que temer lo que pueda pasar ahora que él ya no está. Solo fui peligroso de verdad cuando él controlaba mis sueños. Ahora lo único que me queda es la habilidad de hablar párasel, y la reactividad de las marcas a mi tacto.

—Y la mala leche —no pudo evitar añadir Draco.

—Eso me viene de familia, recuerda a mi abuela —dijo con una sonrisa falsa Neville.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, porque Neville tenía razón en algo, su abuela había sido mujer de armas tomar. Y cuando Neville se dejaba dominar por su parte oscura, por mucho que Draco temiera que era por culpa de Voldemort, nadie podía asegurar que no estaba siendo solamente como su abuela. Solo podía hacer lo que Snape acababa de sugerir, mantener los ojos abiertos en el futuro a lo que Neville hiciera.

—Les pasaré el mensaje —accedió Snape—. De todos modos quiero que sepan que si Draco acepta ser mi alumno voy a mantener un ojo abierto. Sé que Voldemort ha muerto, pero ha vuelto a la vida antes y una parte de él todavía vive en usted.

—Que me avise de ello es más de lo que esperaba —asintió Neville serenamente. Y Draco se sintió repentinamente orgulloso de él y su aplomo—. Gracias.

—No soy Dumbledore. Mis motivos pueden no ser tan nobles, pero mis métodos tampoco son tan retorcidos. No me arrepiento de haber espiado a los mortífagos para Lilly y Remus y haber ayudado a que ganara usted, pero créanme cuando digo que me alegro de no haber sido un miembro oficial de la Orden del Fénix.

—Le creemos —dijeron ambos al unísono. Recordando lo felices que estaban de que la Orden del Fénix fuera para ellos ya solo un recuerdo de un pasado que estaban muy dispuestos a olvidar.

—Remus me ha pedido que transmitiera un mensaje —dijo Snape antes de irse—. Sabe, por Dumbledore, que pretende terminar sus estudios por su cuenta para presentarse a los exámenes del N.E.W.T. Me ha pedido que le ofrezca sus servicios de profesor. O si lo prefiere él puede buscar a alguien le ayude. Pero en mi opinión sería una estupidez desaprovechar la ayuda de una de las mentes más brillantes que hay en Inglaterra en estos momentos.

—Que sea su amante no tiene nada que ver —dijo Neville alzando una ceja.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, pero no negó ni afirmó nada.

—Mi casa era la sede de la Orden y como sabrá me tuvieron aquí confinado durante meses, mientras buscaban los horrocruxes. Y por lo que parece Dumbledore no ha perdido la mala costumbre de ser fácil de espiar. Les oí hablar de usted. Espero que se lo agradeciera, porque Lupin hizo una férrea defensa de usted. A pesar de que Dumbledore le recordó una y otra vez cómo Sirius Black había sido abatido por Bellatrix Lestrange con usted delante y sin que lo evitara.

—Fui testigo de muchas atrocidades. Cometí crímenes imperdonables. Pero salvé vidas. Y Remus lo sabe. No sabía que Dumbledore me culpaba de la muerte de Sirius, pero no me extraña. Sé que si fuera por él estaría en Azkaban. Pero, por suerte, vuestra generación ha resultado menos manipulable de lo que temía, y no le ha dejado influenciarlo todo de nuevo. Así que gracias por eso.

—Aun no he decidido si puedo perdonarle lo de mis padres —dijo Neville.

—Entenderé que no lo haga. Pero sería una pena que Draco no pudiera estudiar conmigo. Si es tan bueno como dice podría convertirse en mi heredero. Dios sabe que yo no tendré hijos; y ni el hijo de Remus ni el de Lilly pondrán nunca un pie en mi laboratorio si puedo impedirlo.

—Teddy y Harry no son mucho mejores que yo con los calderos me temo —sonrió al fin Neville.

—Son un peligro andante. No se toman en serio el arte de las pociones, la delicadeza del proceso… —dijo con cierto desprecio Snape.

—Son Gryffindors atolondrados que actúan sin pensar —ayudó Draco.

—Exacto.

Y los tres sonrieron.

**DM & NL**

Inesperadamente, o quizás no tanto, les habían citado para declarar en la vista de Snape. La madre de Harry se había acercado a agradecerles que hubieran declarado por él, y también lo hizo Lupin. Neville había aceptado en ese momento la ayuda del hombre lobo como tutor.

—¿Podemos invitarle a tomar un té, Lupin? —le ofreció Neville cuando ya llegaban al atrio del Ministerio.

La mirada entre Lilly Potter y Remus Lupin no pasó desapercibida para Draco y Neville. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—Apuesto a que está contento de poder disponer de su hogar de nuevo para usted y el joven Malfoy sin ninguno de nosotros entrando o saliendo constantemente —dijo Lupin cuando se sentaron en la sala de la casona Longbottom mientras Draco estaba en la cocina preparando el té.

—No puedo negar que así sea —sonrió Neville señalándole las butacas de la sala a Lupin—. Nunca quise que éste dejara de ser nuestro hogar para convertirse en un centro de mando y mi prisión particular.

—Nunca quisimos que se sintiera prisionero —murmuró Lupin con tristeza aceptando sentarse en una de las butacas.

—Lo sé. Todos éramos prisioneros de un modo u otro, es lo que hacen las guerras.

—Snape me dio su mensaje —comentó con cuidado Lupin mientras Draco llegaba con una bandeja flotando delante de él—. Y tengo que decirle lo mismo que él ya le dijo. Sé que de los dos yo soy el que menos control tiene sobre el mal que habita dentro de si, pero voy a mantener un ojo en usted de todos modos. Nadie quiere que Voldemort renazca una tercera vez y, personalmente, no me gustaría que eso acabara con usted, por todo lo que ha hecho y aguantado, pero sobretodo por todo lo que Malfoy ha sufrido ya. No quiero que le pierda.

—Gracias Remus. No creo que sea necesario, pero le agradezco que me lo diga directamente y que además no piense solo en mi bienestar sino en el de quien me quiere.

—Sabe que perdí a mi marido en esta guerra. No dejaré que Voldemort vuelva solo para arrebatarle el marido a alguien más. Nadie merece eso…

—No estamos casados —dijo Draco con tono ofendido.

—Pero ahora tiene a Snape —dijo Neville ignorando el comentario de Draco.

—Snape… Sí, supongo que soy afortunado de haber encontrado alguien con quien compartir mi vida después de todo. Pero… —Lupin suspiró—. Por mucho que Severus me importe… yo amaba a Sirius, Neville, siempre lo amé como solo se ama a… Y su pérdida… —se detuvo y tragó con dificultad. Tras recuperar la calma siguió hablando—. Perderle ha sido como perder una parte de mí que nunca podré recuperar. El vacío que te deja no puede ser llenado de nuevo y me gustaría mucho que ninguno de los dos tenga que entender a qué me refiero. No les engañaré. Evidentemente la seguridad de todo el mundo mágico es parte de que queramos tenerle vigilado, pero somos conscientes de que…

—El camino al infierno esta plagado de buenas intenciones —murmuró Draco.

—Si aún ama a Sirius, ¿por qué está con Snape? —Preguntó Neville ignorando el intento de cambio de rumbo de Lupin y la salida de Draco en su defensa. Su caballero negro. Su protector.

Lupin sonrió.

—Porqué es un gran hombre con un buen corazón, a veces, que… Severus y yo estamos en una situación similar, tenemos gustos similares… —sonrió—, mi vida con Severus nunca será lo que fue con Sirius, y ambos lo sabemos, pero…

—Aún así Snape sigue con usted —insistió Neville a pesar de la mirada desaprobadora de Draco.

—Sí, y espero que por mucho tiempo —respondió paciente Lupin a pesar de las constantes interrupciones de Neville.

—¿Por qué se queda con usted si sabe que no le ama?

—Eso debería preguntárselo a él. Pero si quiere mi opinión creo que es porque soy un rompecabezas que no ha resuelto, alguien quien cree que puede salvar. Y porque le gusto. Creo. Espero.

Se hizo un silencio extraño y Neville lo rompió con otra pregunta demasiado personal a juzgar por la cara de Draco.

—¿Y él qué es para usted?

Lupin sonrió y respondió si ofenderse.

—Compañía, una muy agradable compañía que cubre bien mis necesidades. Como he dicho soy un hombre afortunado, dentro de las circunstancias. Severus es un hombre atento, amable a su manera, buen amante, inteligente, y el mejor maestro de pociones de Inglaterra. Algo muy conveniente para mí y mi licantropía, debo admitir.

—Neville, no deberías hacerle estas preguntas —intervino Draco finalmente antes de que Neville pudiera preguntar por cuan buen amante era o no era Severus Snape—. Y usted, Lupin, no debería respondérselas. Neville puede haber salvado el mundo mágico pero nadie le debe explicaciones de este tipo, y menos quien va a ser su profesor —dijo enfadado y abochornado Draco.

—No, tiene razón, no le debo ninguna explicación por ser el héroe nacional, y ciertamente no es costumbre dar explicaciones a los futuros alumnos de uno —la sonrisa se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios y Draco se sintió frustrado y humillado como si se riera de él—. Pero por otro lado tenía la esperanza que satisfacer su curiosidad respecto mi relación con Severus desataría su lengua —Lupin sonrió ampliamente—. No puedo esperar que ninguno de los dos confíe en mí y en Snape si nosotros no confiamos en ustedes.

—¿Para qué necesita nuestra confianza? ¿Qué quieren que hagamos más? —preguntó receloso Draco y aún enfadado.

—Para poder vigilarme bien —respondió Neville tomándole la mano a Draco para apaciguarle.

—No necesitan vigilarte —escupió Draco.

—Sí lo necesitan. Porque ellos no me conocen como tú, y tienen razones para estar preocupados por el mal que habita en mí, como lo llama el profesor Lupin —Neville sonrió levemente hacia el mencionado y luego volvió a mirar a Draco—. Tú nunca me pedirás explicaciones por haber usado tu marca para llamar a Snape, Draco. Pero ellos sí lo harán, porque alguien ha de hacerlo, y quieren que quiera responder. Por eso me cuenta los detalles de su relación con Snape, satisface mi curiosidad en espera que yo satisfaga la suya.

—Severus dudaba que eso fuera a funcionar —Lupin les miraba con los ojos brillantes como si estuviera presenciando algo emocionante y muy esperado y Draco se sonrojó.

—Snape es un hombre sabio —rió Neville—. No es su sinceridad conmigo lo que logrará que le hable de la parte de Voldemort que vive en mí. Pero no por ello voy a dejar de preguntar. Su historia me tiene de lo más intrigado. Lilly Potter fue una de las pocas personas en preocuparse realmente por mí durante mi reclusión aquí. Y admito que su extraño afecto por usted y Snape me fascinó. Pero es difícil hablar de ello con ella, con su marido siempre al acecho.

—James es un buen hombre —le defendió Lupin leal como un buen Gryffindor—. Pero tiene miedo de la amistad que hay entre Severus y Lilly, y no le culpo. Si yo estuviera enamorado de Severus como él lo está de Lilly tampoco yo podría soportar verles juntos u oírles hablar el uno del otro, con toda la devoción que se tienen. Severus salvó la vida de los Potter y creo que Lilly nunca se sentirá capaz de repagarle la deuda. Además son amigos desde antes de que Lily supiera que era una bruja. Los tres saben que de haber ido las cosas de forma distinta Severus sería el marido de Lilly y no James.

—A usted no le molesta su "amistad" —no era una pregunta.

—No. Lilly es para Severus lo que Sirius para mí. Sería hipócrita por mi parte no entender y aceptar su relación. Yo pude disfrutar de una vida al lado de Sirius, amarle sin reparos y saberme amado, pero ahora ya no le tengo. Severus tiene a Lilly en el corazón desde siempre pero nunca ha podido tenerla ni recibir de ella el amor que tanto anhela, tiene su amistad y su gratitud, y aún la puede ver siempre que quiere, pero no es suya ni lo será nunca.

—No sé qué es peor.

—Exacto —Lupin asintió—. Ambos amamos a alguien que no podemos tener con nosotros. Entendemos el dolor del otro, y compartimos el gusto por una vida tranquila, las noches de lectura frente un buen fuego por ejemplo. Y como he dicho su maestría en pociones me evita la terrible transformación mensual y mi licantropía le da un terreno de estudio que le fascina.

Lupin calló esperando la siguiente pregunta de Neville, que le observaba muy intensamente a pesar de la mirada desaprobadora de Draco.

—¿Qué quiere saber, Lupin? —Dijo finalmente Neville. Draco se sorprendió y se tensó pero Lupin suspiró.

—¿Por qué usó la marca, Neville? —Preguntó sin acusación en la voz.

—Porque puedo —Lupin frunció el cejo y Draco bajó la cabeza—. Porque necesitaba comprobar lo que sabía que podía hacer. Sobretodo porque quería que Draco supiera que el dolor no tiene nada que ver con mi capacidad de activar la marca. Y porque necesitaba que los demás marcados supieran que podía hacerlo, que podía convocarles.

Draco le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y Neville le acarició la mejilla.

—Sé que te torturó, Draco —los ojos verdigris de Neville se aguaron—. Y sé que tienes miedo de la parte de Voldemort que aún vive en mí. Pero solo es una parte, solo me da ciertas habilidades, quizá acentúa ciertos aspectos de mi personalidad, pero como ya dije no es nada nuevo, lleva haciéndolo desde que era un bebé.

—¿Qué habilidades? —Insistió con suavidad Lupin.

—Lo de la marca, sin duda, y el hablar párasel. No puedo estar seguro pero creo que mis problemas con la magia con varita tienen que ver con ello también, pero es solo una teoría —admitió con mucha calma Neville.

—Pero Voldemort, a pesar de todo, era un mago poderoso… —Lupin parecía confuso.

—Pero su magia y la mía no estaban en sintonía. Se repelen. Del mismo modo que tocarme le dañaba a él, creo que su magia daña a la mía —explicó Neville—. Por eso pude matarle. Y por eso creo que hacer magia no se me da bien, porque dentro de mí hay dos núcleos de magia que se anulan el uno al otro. Y Riddle, como ha dicho, profesor —Neville sonrió— era muy poderoso.

Draco le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo.

—Extrañamente eso tiene sentido —admitió Lupin, claramente pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, en cómo había sucedido y cómo todo encajaba con la nueva información que ahora Neville le daba.

—Y creo que lo mismo sucede con mi personalidad —siguió hablando Neville—. Soy el primer Longbottom Slytherin de la historia, y el sombrero seleccionador dudó mucho entre si ponerme a Gryffindor o Slytherin. Yo estaba tan asustado de estar en Hogwarts, sabiendo que sería un pésimo mago y decepcionaría a todos los que esperaban que el chico que vivió fuera algún tipo de proeza, incluida mi abuela —sonrió con tristeza—. Sinceramente no creo que hubiera sobrevivido si hubiera ido a parar a Gryffindor.

—¿El sombrero casi te pone en Gryffindor? —exclamó Draco.

—Sí, se ve que hay valor en mi corazón —comentó divertido Neville.

—Yo nunca he dicho que no fueras valiente, Neville —replicó Draco molesto—. Es solo que… ¡Gryffindor!

Neville rió.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo más? —dijo luego sorprendiendo a Lupin.

—Claro —respondió Lupin cogido a contrapié.

—Teddy. ¿Como lo lleva, eso de haber perdido a su padre y que ahora esté usted con Snape?

La cara de Draco fue de antología y a Lupin se le escapó una sonrisa al verle.

—Bien. Creo. Pasa muchas horas en casa de Andromeda, con su prima Nymphadora. Son muy buenos amigos. Sirius siempre fomentó su amistad. Sirius tenía muy buena relación con Andromeda Tonks y su esposo, en paz descanse. Le hicieron padrino de Nymphadora y nos ayudaron mucho cuando adoptamos a Teddy tras el final de la primera guerra. Eran la única familia que le quedaba a Sirius después de la muerte de Regulus y…

—¿Disculpe? —intercedió Draco ofendido.

—Perdón —se disculpó Lupin—. Es cierto, técnicamente no eran la única familia, pero tras ser desheredados, ambos Sirius y Andromeda, por traicionar la pureza de la sangre y los valores familiares, digamos que ser un Black no tenía mucho encanto para ellos.

—¿Por eso se cambió el nombre al casarse con usted? —Preguntó Neville.

—Sí. Por eso y porque quería darle el mayor disgusto posible a su madre —la sonrisa de Lupin era amarga—. Después de que le prohibiera asistir al funeral de Regulus, no puedo culparle.

—Me gustaría que hiciera algo por mí —dijo Neville—. Me gustaría que les recordara a Andromeda, a Nymphadora y a su hijo que aún hay miembros de su familia…

—Neville —le advirtió Draco.

—No me gusta que nuestra familia seamos solo tu y yo, Draco. No puedo hacer nada para devolver la vida a todos los Longbottom que Voldemort mató y desde luego los Malfoy que quedan no merecen ser llamados familia, pero aún hay Blacks de buen corazón en pie emparentados con ambos y haré todo en cuanto esté en mi mano para recuperar la poca familia que nos queda —dijo Neville sin ceder un ápice.

—Me consta que Nymphadora se muere de ganas por conocerle, Neville —dijo Lupin con afecto—. Y Teddy sabe que ha hecho amistad con Harry y tiene curiosidad por conocerle también. Todos teníamos curiosidad por conocerle, de hecho —admitió Lupin—. Y me alegra oír que quiere recuperar los lazos familiares con Andromeda también. Es una gran mujer.

—Mi madre tenía una foto suya —susurró Draco—. Era muy parecida a Bellatrix.

—Severus aún se pone nervioso en su presencia —rió Lupin asintiendo.

—Les mandaremos una lechuza para invitarlas a comer en cuanto tengamos la casa organizada. La Orden del Fénix hizo un buen trabajo dejándolo todo patas arriba —dijo Neville dando el tema por zanjado.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo yo, ahora? —Se atrevió a decir Lupin.

—Faltaría más —dijo Neville.

—Antes ha dicho que necesitaba que los demás supieran que podía convocarles. ¿Por qué?

—Poder —Draco miró a Neville poniéndose tenso y éste se explicó—. Los Mortífagos que quedan vivos quieren matarme. Necesitaba que supieran que por mucho que noten que soy afectuoso con Draco la autoridad de Voldemort que tanto les aterroriza sigue latiendo. No quiero que se acerquen a nosotros, quiero que teman la parte de Voldemort que sigue viva.

—No todos —musitó Draco tocándose involuntariamente el brazo derecho.

—Draco, tu nunca has sido un Mortífago.

—Neville tiene razón. Ni usted ni Snape fueron nunca Mortífagos. Ambos aún pueden convocar un patronus, ¿o me equivoco?

—No. No se equivoca. El de Draco es un hermoso sapo.

—¡Neville! —exclamó Draco avergonzado.

—Mi primera mascota era un sapo —explicó Neville—. Trevor.

—El de Severus es una cierva, el de Sirius era un lobo, el mío es un perro. No hay que avergonzarse de la forma que toma el patronus de uno, especialmente cuando lo hace a imagen de quien amamos.

—Draco, sabes que me encanta tu patronus —intentó hacerse perdonar Neville.

—Ya bueno, no hay por qué ir contándolo por ahí —le respondió mortificado Draco.

Remus Lupin no tardó en despedirse. Asegurándoles que pronto contactaría con Neville vía lechuza para concretar horarios y planes de estudio.

—¿No te gusta tu patronus porque es un sapo o porque me representa a mi?

—Si tienes que preguntarlo es que eres más obtuso de lo que pensaba —respondió Draco aún enfadado.

—Y tampoco te gusta que el mío sea un hurón.

Draco no respondió y Neville suspiró.

—Sabes que te quiero, Draco. Pero a veces eres insufriblemente snob.

—Ser snob no tiene nada que ver. Tú y yo merecemos mucho más que ser representados por esos dos pequeños animales sin sentido.

—¿Estarías más contento si tu patronus fuera una serpiente grande y amenazadora?

—Sería una representación de ti mucho más digna para ambos.

—Y ninguno de los dos podría estar nunca seguro de si me amas a mí, Neville Longbottom, el mago mediocre y patoso con un destino que le viene grande y a quien le gusta plantar y cuidar plantas o si amas al último horrocrux de Voldemort, símbolo de poder, heredero del mismo Salazar Slytherin.

—No es justo que digas eso.

—El sapo representa la parte de mí que amas, Draco. Ese joven inocente y tímido, patoso y simpático que quiso ser tu amigo por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Y el hurón? —preguntó frustrado Draco incapaz de decir nada más de su patronus bajo la intensa mirada de los ojos verdigris de Neville.

—Sé que odias al viejo Ojoloco por transformarte así delante de todos, pero me estabas defendiendo, Draco —dijo Neville poniéndose la manos en el corazón—. Y estabas tan mono. Los hurones pueden ser pequeños, pero son inteligentes, y hábiles, saben cazar y su pelaje es tan suave como tu cabello. No es el dragón impresionante que tú quisieras pero es el animal que captura toda la ternura que te tengo cuando no estás siendo un snob odioso.

—Me quieres más que nunca cuando estoy siendo un snob odioso.

—Cierto —y Neville rió antes de besarle lánguidamente.

**DM & NL**

Dos años más tarde, ambos estaban listos para abrir las puertas de sus negocios. Una pequeña botica, con el aval de "Pociones Snape", pronto abriría puertas justo al lado de "Plantas Longbotom", el vivero de Neville que por fin tenía los permisos pertinentes.

Pero eso sería en Mayo. Ahora aún era Abril y ése era su fin de semana. Una pequeña boda en el jardín de su casa, y luego dos semanas de luna de miel a un sitio que Draco se había negado a revelarle.

Neville estaba nervioso, y andaba de un lado a otro comprobando que todas las flores estaban en su sitio y que habría suficientes sillas.

—¿Neville, puedes subir un momento? —dijo Draco sacando la cabeza por la ventana de su habitación.

En un alarde de su recientemente obtenido título de aparición Neville, acabó de culo en el suelo de su habitación riendo.

—Quieres hacer el favor de tener un poco de cuidado con ese culo tuyo. Le esperan dos largas semanas de trabajo y quisiera que estuviera intacto.

—¡Draco! —Exclamó Neville poniéndose rojo, dejándose levantar por las manos fuertes de su futuro esposo—. No me habrás hecho subir solo para alabarme el trasero.

—No. Aunque es un gran trasero —Draco sonrió y Neville se sonrojó un poco más—. Quería evitar que volvieras loca a la elfina moviéndolo todo de sitio una vez más —Neville bufó pero no perdió la sonrisa—. Y quería darte mi regalo de boda.

—Pero tu regalo es la luna de miel —dijo Neville confundido.

—No. La Luna de miel es el regalo que paga la herencia de mis padres. Por todo el mal que nos desean desde Azkaban.

—Draco— dijo Neville suavemente.

—Esto es mi regalo —dijo Draco ignorando la tristeza en los ojos de Neville. Y le alargó una pequeña caja.

—¿Me has comprado una joya?

—No. Ábrelo.

Neville así lo hizo. Y cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas Draco supo que había acertado.

—El anillo de mamá —musitó sacando el pequeño anillo de la cajita.

—Le he hecho poner un hechizo para que te entre y te he comprado esta cadena para que puedas colgártelo del cuello mientras trabajas con la tierra para que no se te ensucie o lo pierdas.

—Oh, Draco, es un detalle precioso. Pero creí que no querías usar anillos usados en la boda.

—No quería usar ninguno de los anillos que hay en la cámara de Gringotts de mi familia. Pero pensé que los anillos de quien te amó tanto como te querían tus padres podían traernos buena suerte.

—¿Anillos? ¿Has recuperado el de papá también?

—El de tu padre también —y sacó otra caja que Neville abrió con los dedos temblorosos—. Creo que el de tu madre te pega más, pero si quieres que los llevemos al revés a mi me da igual.

—No. Tienes razón, el de mi padre es muy serio, te pega más a ti.

—Neville, deja de llorar.

—No puedo.

—Eres un sentimental.

—Dice el hombre que ha hecho abrir las tumbas de mis padres para que me pueda casar con sus anillos —dijo Neville medio riendo, medio llorando—. Gracias. Draco.

—Hay otra cosa que quería hablar contigo antes de la boda. Pero me gustaría que primero dejaras de llorar.

Neville sorbió con la nariz, y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Listo.

Draco le miró a los ojos y suspiró.

—¿Por qué yo, Neville? ¿Por qué de todos me elegiste a mi?

Neville pareció sorprendido por aquella pregunta. Luego sonrió y no dudó en responder.

—Por que me apreciaste des del principio.

—Pero eso no es cierto, y lo sabes —le cortó Draco—. Quiero saber la verdad. Cuando nos conocimos, cuando el sombrero te mandó a Slytherin, yo solo quería ser tu amigo porque eras el niño que vivió, solo quería ser el amigo del chico del que todos hablaban, especialmente mis padres.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora, después de tantos años, Draco?

—No lo sé. Quiero saber porqué mi prometido se fijó en mi cuando más de la mitad del mundo mágico suspiraba por él incuso antes de crecer para convertirse en el hombre sexy que tengo delante. Sabes que mis intenciones cuando me acerqué a ti no eran honestas, y nunca me has… lo sabías y a pesar de ello nunca me dijiste nada.

—¿Crees que yo no quise ser tu amigo por conveniencia también? —Le preguntó Neville, y Draco sintió miedo—. Eras el más rico, el más guapo, el que tenía el padre en mejor posición. Y yo era una leyenda por algo que en realidad no hice y a la hora de la verdad había resultado un desastre de mago y una decepción para todos. Mi abuela creyó durante años que mi encuentro con Voldemort me había dejado totalmente squibb. ¿Lo sabías?

—Eres un buen mago, Neville —intentó decir Draco, con un nudo en el cuello. Sí sabía lo poco había valorado nadie al pequeño y rechoncho mago que el primer día en Hogwarts había aceptado su mano con una sonrisa radiante. Draco se maldijo por haber considerado nunca esa sonrisa bobalicona e idiota.

—Ahora sí —dijo Neville con una de esas sonrisas—. Porque tú me ayudaste. Los profesores me odiaban, Draco. Des del primer día. Creo que mi abuela les había avisado del tipo de mago que era. Era patoso, era feo, era Slytherin y durante años muchos creyeron que solo quería alardear de haber sobrevivido a la maldición. Como si poder tener a mis padres conmigo no fuera lo que siempre había deseado, como si no odiara con todo mi ser esa noche en que me los arrebataron, como si no odiara esta cicatriz que me lo recuerda continuamente.

—Todos los profesores de Hogwarts son idiotas, Neville. Y no eras feo, solo estabas gordo —intentó animarle Draco. Que no quería que Neville se deprimiera horas antes de su boda.

—¿Y aún te preguntas porqué me enamoré de ti? —Dijo riendo con tristeza Neville—. ¡Merlín!

—No —dijo Draco bajando la cabeza avergonzado de saberse uno más que había considerada a Neville Longbottom un idiota—. Entiendo porqué aceptaste mi amistad. Pero luego, de más mayores… Solo por ser el héroe que había vencido a Voldemort siendo un bebé podías tener a quien fuese.

—Yo no quería a cualquiera —respondió Neville en su vena más Slytherin.

—Incluso la chica Weasley estaba totalmente loca por ti —insistió Draco, sabiendo que la novia de Harry Potter era una de las mujeres más hermosas de Inglaterra.

—Y todos, incluida Ginny —Draco se retorció de celos, al saber que Neville era amigo íntimo de la pareja en cuestión—, solo veía la leyenda. Draco, nadie pensó nunca en preguntarme qué me apetecía hacer o quien quería ser realmente, nadie nunca me preguntó si estaba bien cuando echaba de menos esta casa, a pesar de que mi abuela, Merlín la tenga en la gloria, aún vivía, nadie nunca se preocupó para que no me quedara atrás en clase y aprendiera a hacer magia de verdad. Nadie excepto tu.

Draco sintió su corazón latirle en las orejas, mientras los ojos de Neville le miraban con tanta adoración que le hacían temblar.

—Solo intentaba… —suspiró—. Mi abuela murió antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Ella creía en el destino de las personas. Decía que hay gente que está destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Tu estabas destinado a ser alguien grande, eras una leyenda, y yo quería ser parte de la leyenda, yo quería ser importante, quería que me consideraras importante… no eras tu, era la leyenda lo que yo… —admitió avergonzado.

—Pero persiguiendo la leyenda te preocupaste del chico tímido y patoso que la encarnaba —acariciándole la mejilla le hizo subir la mirada—. Y te hiciste amigo mío. Y cuando llegó el momento de la verdad… ¿Draco, crees que no sé lo duro que fue para ti plantarte así ante Dumbledore o de tu padre?

—Iban a matarte entre los dos, Neville, no podía…

—Te preocupaba mi vida, mi seguridad. Por eso me enamoré de ti. Por eso y por tu culo, claro.

Draco enrojeció.

Neville rió.

—Eras mi amigo —admitió Draco—, me preocupaba tu vida, pero sobretodo… te debía la vida Neville. Y no quería deberte nada. Me salvaste en la cámara de los secretos. Mi padre nos engañó y tú arriesgaste la vida y me salvaste. No podía deberle la vida a nadie. No podría vivir con ello.

—Pues tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello Draco. Porque le debes la vida a Snape. Y a Harry. Y a Hermione. Y a mí. Igual que yo os la debo a todos vosotros, incluso a Blaise y Pansy.

Draco bajó la mirada.

—Draco. ¿Te arrepientes de haberme pedido en matrimonio?

—¡No!

—¿Me quieres?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Pues a qué viene…?

—Cuando era pequeño soñaba en el día de mi boda —Draco suspiró de nuevo—. Y pensaba orgulloso en todo lo que podría ofrecerle a mi esposa. La fortuna y el nombre de los Malfoys, la mansión, mi poder. Y siento que… No soy nada Neville, si no es por ti, no soy nadie. Vivimos en tu casa, el nombre con poder es el tuyo, yo soy un marcado y…

—¡Basta!

—Quiero casarme contigo, Neville. Pero cuando te saco un momento del cuadro de mi vida me siento humillado por lo que soy por lo poco que tengo que ofrecer.

—Pues aprende a vivir con ello, Draco. Aprende a vivir con ello. Porque no pienso dejar que te me escapes. ¿Te sientes inseguro? lo siento, de verdad que sí. Pero escóndelo y lucha para que las cosas cambien. Lucha para que dentro de diez años la gente cuando nos vea piense en lo afortunado que es Neville Longbottom de estar casado con el mejor pocionista del país, el inventor de numerosas pociones milagrosas, y por la fortuna que has hecho con ellas, en vez de ver al pobre marcado casado con un pobre héroe venido a menos que casi ni es un mago y que solo tiene una vieja cicatriz en la cocotera para demostrar quien fue y que viven escondidos del mundo entre plantas y calderos humeantes. A mi no me importa lo que piensen, a mi no me importa, pero si te importa tanto que te avergüenzas, cámbialo, haz lo que tengas que hacer, Draco, pero no me arruines mi boda, quieres.

—Eres insufrible, Neville, no se te puede decir nada.

—Puedes decirme cuanto me amas. Puedes decirme cuanto te gusta mi polla. Puedes decirme cuanto me deseas. Puedes decirme cuan bueno soy cultivando plantas. Puedes decirme cuan buenas son tu pociones gracias a mis plantas. Puedes decirme que no me acerque a tus calderos ni por casualidad. Puedes decirme que te gusta como cocino. Puedes decirme que te asusta pensar que Voldemort sigue vivo en mí. Puedes decirme que odias que eso sea así. Puedes decirme que no te gustan mis amigos. Puedes decirme que tenía razón y estudiar con Snape es lo mejor que te ha pasado. Puedes decirme que odias el cuadro de mi abuela de encima la chimenea y que tenemos que encontrar el modo de sacarlo de allí, aunque tengamos que tirar media casa a bajo. Puedes decirme que estás nervioso por la boda. Puedes decirme que me calle. Pero no, Draco, no puedes venir y decirme que te avergüenzas de lo que eres. Porque yo te he elegido para ser mi pareja para el resto de mi vida y nadie, me oyes, nadie, dirá una sola palabra en su contra en frente de mi sin sufrir alguna consecuencia, incluso tu.

—No entiendo porqué me amas, Neville. Y no entiendo porqué…

—Es que no tienes por qué. Tienes el resto de tu vía para intentar entenderlo si tanto te preocupa. Y de paso piensa en porqué me quieres tu a mí. Pero no hace falta que lo entiendas ahora. Solo tienes que aceptarlo. Te quiero, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Trágatelo y se un hombre.

—Neville, calla —Neville rió, pero no dijo nada y Draco siguió—. Veo que has encontrado mis votos. De nuevo.

—Me encantan. ¿Vas a decir delante de todos que mi polla…?

—No. Voy a tener que reescribirlos, no puedo decir lo que esperas que diga.

—Pero yo quería oírte recitarlos —dijo Neville haciendo un puchero.

—¿Si te los recito aquí y ahora, dejarás de buscar mi nueva versión y te esperarás a oírlos en la ceremonia, como todo el mundo?

Neville asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los anillos de sus padres en las manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco suspiró y empezó a hablar:

—Te amo. Tu polla me… Merlín, me pongo… solo de pensar… Te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser, Neville, constantemente y eso me vuelve loco. Eres el mejor herborista que conozco. Y sin tus hierbas mis pociones no serían la mitad de buenas. Por cierto, ni se te ocurra acercarte a mis pociones si no quieres sufrir una maldición. No entiendo como puedes ser tan malo con las pociones con lo bien que cocinas. Odio saber que dentro de ti una parte de Voldemort sigue viva. Y odio no saber nunca sí tu mala leche es suya o tuya. Tu gusto a la hora de elegir amigos es horrible, y si pudiera te prohibiría que te quedaras a solas con Harry o Ginny nunca más. Pero tenías razón con Snape, es el mejor pocionista, así que tengo la esperanza de algún día ver también algo bueno en los Potter y los Weasley. El día que logre sacar ese cuadro de la chimenea daré la fiesta más salvaje que puedas imaginar. Pero nunca tiraría a tierra esta casa para lograrlo, porque es mi casa y la quiero tal y como es. Y sí, estoy nervioso por la boda y solo quiero que mañana o dentro de dos décadas no te despiertes a mi lado y te hagas exactamente estas preguntas y me dejes porque ya no recuerdas porqué me amabas en primer lugar. Porque yo, Merlín me perdone, no creo que pueda amar nunca a nadie más. Porque nadie más sería capaz de pegarme cuatro gritos como tú y que al acabar la tenga dura. Porque nadie trabajaría tanto como tú para darme la mejor materia prima con la que hacer pociones. Porque nadie tiene tus ojos, ni similares, capaces de brillar de ese modo incluso antes de que tus labios se curven en una sonrisa radiante. Porque eres el único que sonríe así al verme. Porque, y espero que puedas perdonarme por ello, pero por deshonesto que sea, eres el héroe del mundo mágico, siempre lo serás, y estar casado con le héroe es lo que siempre quise. Porque te importa un cuerno que mis padres intentaran matarme, me amas igual. Porque eres incapaz de relajarte cuando quieres que algo salga bien. Porque has dejado atrás un niño entrañable, gordo y tímido y lo has convertido en un hombre seguro de si mismo, consciente de su atractivo avasallador y dueño de su vida, y de la mía. Porque salvaste la vida de mis padres, aún y cuando los odio, son mis padres. Porque me escuchaste cuando nadie lo hizo y desenmascaraste a Dumbledore como el maquiavélico titiritero que intentaba ser. Porque, y no pienso repetirlo y lo negaré siempre más, me estremezco cuando me tocas la marca, y sé que lo sabes y que lo adoras, y que a veces te aprovechas de ello.

—Sé que lo que vive en mi te aterra —le interrumpió Neville—. Pero confías tanto en mí y en que puedo controlarlo que eso sólo ya lo mantiene atado e indefenso en el fondo de mi mente. Muriendo cada día un poco más.

—Somos peores que dos Hufflepuffs —bufó Draco sonrojado.

—No. Peores no. Como —dijo riendo Neville levantándose y Draco tuvo que abrazarle y besarle y abrazarle de nuevo hasta que la tensión dejó su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy ahora mi regalo de bodas, y nos evitamos otra escena cuando los invitados hayan llegado? —le susurró Neville acariciándole el pelo un rato después.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron como siempre que anticipaba recibir un regalo.

—Una parte de ti lo va a odiar, pero una parte de ti lo adorará. Quédate con esa parte —le pidió Neville—. Una noche compensaré a la parte que lo odiará. Te lo prometo.

Draco le miraba expectante. Y Neville no pudo evitar reír.

—No te asustes —le dijo antes de apuntarle con la varita y musitar en párasel—. Shahz zahith sharaz. Ahaz. Tinhaz. Hazash.

Corriendo, Draco se levantó la manga del brazo y vio como la serpiente de su marca se retorcía. Haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara, ésta se enroscó en su brazo y empezó a subir por él en espiral y, para sorpresa de Draco, la cola arrastró la calavera también.

Cuando la serpiente llegó a la altura de su hombro Draco contuvo la respiración, aterrado de tener esa cosa tan cerca de su cara. Pero la serpiente cambió de dirección y empezó a bajar por su espalda, enroscándose en su omoplato hasta quedar la calavera allí y la cabeza de la serpiente en ése punto entre su cuello y su espalda que Neville solía morderle cuando estaba a punto de correr-se.

—¿Neville? ¿Cómo?

—No puedo quietarte la marca. Nunca podré. Pero Snape y Lupin me han estado ayudando a practicar y puedo moverla de sitio. Nunca más tendrás que sufrir vergüenza por ver tu brazo marcado, ni nadie más te mirará mal al verlo.

—Gracias —dijo Draco conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, y sin poder dejar de tocarse el antebrazo ahora libre de ninguna marca—. Tienes razón. Es el mejor regalo que podías hacerme. Pero una parte de mi lo odia. No volveré a sentir nunca más…

—Shhh. No te preocupes ahora por eso. Te compensaré por eso. Ahora concéntrate en las caras que pondrán todos cuando esta tarde cuando la cinta roja una nuestras manos y nadie vea ninguna marca de Voldemort en tu brazo.

—Te quiero —musitó Draco.

—Lo sé.

**DM & NL**

Neville no podía creer que estuvieran en París. París, la ciudad del amor, la ciudad de la Luz.

Draco había logrado que no supiera donde le llevaba hasta haber llegado. Cuando al salir de la estación de Portkeys internacionales de París había visto la Torre Eiffel iluminada al fondo de esa gran avenida, Neville casi se desmaya. El día más feliz de su vida acababa de dar un salto más en la escala de felicidad imposible de superar.

—Draco —un gemido ahogado había sido todo lo que había podido decir, mientras Draco, hinchado de orgullo como un pavo real, se dirigía a un cochero y hacía subir el equipaje de ambos a una preciosa calesa negra tirada de dos alazanes tan blancos que, por un instante, Neville pensó que eran unicornios sin el cuerno.

—Mon coeur —dijo pomposamente Draco alargándole la mano para ayudarle a subir.

—París —suspiró Neville acurrucándose con la manta de visón que había en la calesa.

Entonces el carruaje que había aparcada delante de ellos se lanzó a toda velocidad esquivando coches, al puro estilo autobús noctámbulo.

—¿Quieres una visita por la ciudad a paso de paseo antes de ir al hotel? —le preguntó Draco.

—¡Sí, por favor! —exclamó extasiado Neville.

—Coachman, vous avez entendu mon mari, une promenade dans Paris à l'hôtel "Mille et une Nuits", s'il vous plaît —dijo Draco.

Viendo pasar las luces a su alrededor, Neville no podía dejar de recordar la bonita ceremonia celebrada esa tarde en su casa. El jardín lleno de flores y pequeñas hadas. El pequeño círculo de amigos que habían invitado. Snape en el centro tieso como un palo oficiando la ceremonia. No lejos de allí Lupin intentando que sonriera.

Y luego la pequeña fiesta de celebración. Con la señora Potter mirando a Harry y Ginny con evidente preocupación para saber cuando su hijo se casaría con la joven. Ron y Hermione discutiendo, como siempre. Luna persiguiendo las hadas en busca de una subespecie tan rara que nadie de los presentes había oído hablar de ella. Teddy comiendo como un animal y su padre riñéndole bajo la pétrea mirada de Snape vestido aún con la túnica de oficiante. Mientras Nimphadora reía viendo a su primo y Andromeda la reñía por reírse cuando Teddy se estaba comportando tan rudamente. Pansy y Blaise haciendo una demostración de baile mientras Vincent y Gregory intentaban decidir si estaban demasiado hartos de comer como para levantarse una vez más a por una última ración de pastel, siempre olvidando que son magos y con un sencillo accio podrían tener lo que quisieran a mano.

Pero sobretodo, lo que Neville no era capaz de olvidar eran los ojos de Draco. Su Draco. Como había aparecido vestido de negro y verde, elegante y altivo. Como había ofrecido una copa para la ceremonia de tal belleza que todos a su alrededor habían callado, mientras Neville a penas la había podido mirar, demasiado embelesado por el propio Draco. Como había hablado frente a todos, en sus votos, de cómo la inocencia y bondad de Neville habían salvado su vida y de cómo adoraba esa sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro y de cómo su mayor deseo en esta vida era lograr que esa llama en sus ojos verdigris no se apagara nunca. Y luego como habían brillado los ojos grises de Draco, cual mar de mercurio, al oírle decir delante de todos como le necesitaba a su lado, por ser el único que le daba seguridad, como amaba su capacidad de sacrificio, de liderazgo y de amar sin ser obvio, como su deseo era hacerle feliz por el resto de sus días y compensar todos y cada uno de los tormentos que había vivido para salvarles a todos.

—¿En qué piensas? —le susurró Draco tomándole la mano mientras pasaban por el museo del Louvre.

—En ti. En la boda. En tus votos.

—Te quiero —había sido la callada respuesta de Draco que había recostado su cabeza en su hombro y había cerrado los ojos.

—París es hermosa —había suspirado Neville cuando se apeaban delante del hotel más lujoso de la París mágica.

—Lo es. Incluso las partes muggles tiene un no-sé-qué —dijo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

Dentro, un botones se hizo cargo de todo su equipaje mientras otro les llevaba hasta su suite.

—¿Iremos a pasear por el Sena? —preguntó Neville cogiéndose del brazo de Draco mientras el ascensor subía.

—Sí.

—¿Y por el barrio mágico? —le susurró al oído.

—Sí.

—¿Subiremos a la Torre Eiffel? —le miró a los ojos expectante y soñador.

—Sí.

—¿Y pasearemos por Montmartre, y nos haremos unos retratos en la calle?

—Todo lo que te apetezca. Neville. Todo lo que te apetezca.

—Merlín bendito —exclamó Neville cuando les abrieron las puertas de la habitación—. Draco esto es demasiado.

—Nada es demasiado para ti, Neville.

—Para nosotros —le corrigió.

—Para nosotros —aceptó Draco mientras pagaba la propina y despedía a los dos botones—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Es perfecto. Como tú —dijo Neville sonriendo y abrazando a Draco con entusiasmo—. Y ahora, señor Longbottom, hágame el favor de poner un buen hechizo silenciador a la habitación, porque tengo intención de hacerle un segundo regalo de bodas que no va a olvidar —ronroneó antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Luego se separó de él y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Draco no pudo más que seguirle.

Neville se estaba desabrochando lentamente la túnica delante de la cama. Por una vez no llevaba nada debajo y cuando esta cayó al suelo quedó totalmente desnudo frente a Draco, por excepción de la funda de la varita que aún llevaba atada al brazo.

—Eres sexy, Neville. No te lo digo lo suficiente, pero eres arrebatadoramente sexy —dijo Draco contemplando el joven y fuerte cuerpo de Neville.

Divertido Neville dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y luego con toda la mala intención subió a la cama dejando bien expuesto su culo frente a Draco. Y luego se tumbó despreocupadamente tocándose su incipiente erección.

—¿Piensas tardar mucho? —Le preguntó pasado unos instantes tumbado encima de los mullidos almohadones que adornaban la gran cama—. T, t, t, t —Neville hizo petar la lengua repetidas veces negando con la cabeza—. Desnúdate primero, maestro —la risa escapándose por cada poro de su piel, apartando sus manos de su cuerpo para incorporarse y poder ver a Draco sin perderse detalle.

Con manos poco hábiles Draco se desabrochó la túnica y sin ceremonias la dejó caer al suelo al lado de la de Neville. Y finalmente subió a la cama para acabar tumbándose encima de él. Neville suspiró cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto.

—Nos hemos casado, Draco —gimió Neville intentando controlar el torbellino de emociones que le recorrían por dentro mientras Draco le acariciaba el rostro con tanta ternura que casi no parecía él.

—Eres mío, Neville— musitó Draco antes de besarle los labios—. Mi esposo, mi amante, mi amigo, mi socio, mi familia— besos repartidos por todo su rostro intercalando palabras de amor y pequeños gemidos.

—Tuyo, Draco, siempre —exhaló Neville cerrando los ojos al notar las manos de Draco empezando a bajar por sus hombros, y por sus brazos hasta entrelazar sus manos con las suyas mientras le comía los labios lánguidamente.

Sin soltar su boca, con el labio inferior entre sus dientes, Draco levantó los brazos de Neville por encima de sus cabezas. Tragándose el gemido de Neville que resonó en su pecho arqueado contra él.

Sin perder la lentitud ni dejar el cálido roce de piel con piel, la boca de Draco abandonó los labios de Neville para besar de nuevo su rostro y su mandíbula, y bajar por su cuello.

—¡Draco! —gimió Neville arqueándose de nuevo cuando Draco le mordió el cuello.

Los dedos entrelazados se aferraron unos a otros. Neville no se resistió cuando Draco le forzó a bajar los brazos de nuevo. Llevando una mano directo a agarrarse a sus glúteos y la otra a la altura de su rostro. Draco le besó la parte interior de la muñeca, con ternura y devoción. Un beso siguió dentro la palma de su mano y Neville tembló cuando la lengua caliente y húmeda pasó por su piel, apasionada, ansiosa, hambrienta.

La mano derecha aferrándose a los glúteos perfectos de Draco, mientras los labios de este se tragaban los dedos de su mano izquierda. Sus caderas arqueándose contra su rubio marido, y la cabeza cayéndole hacia atrás completamente sobrepasado por las sensaciones.

—Merlín —exhaló Neville sin poder abrir los ojos.

Los labios de Draco siguiendo las manos ágiles sobre su piel. Brazo arriba, abandonando la mano y los dedos, de vuelta al hombro. Un mordisco en el punto entre el cuello y la espalda y Neville se retorció de placer. Pero Draco no tendría compasión esa noche. La lengua casi tan hábil como los dedos atormentándole, tentando la nuez de Neville que se movía espasmódicamente tragando con dificultad bocanadas de aire que los pulmones sobrecargados no lograban acompasar con su corazón acelerado.

Y luego llegó a su pectoral derecho, y le besó alrededor de todo el pecho, un lametón al pezón, y se alejó de nuevo, le acarició y le mordió el músculo, y Neville estaba a punto de suplicar para que volviera a centrarse en su pezón, erecto y frío por el aire de la noche. Pero no pudo porque la lengua de Draco estaba dentro de su ombligo y una sacudida recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que su pulgar acariciaba con rudeza su pezón izquierdo.

El grito gutural que Neville soltó les cogió a ambos por sorpresa.

—¡Neville! —exclamó divertido y sumamente orgulloso Draco.

—O, Merlín, O Merlín, Draco, me correré sin que me toques —los dedos de Neville curvándose en su piel, casi arañándole.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le riñó Draco separándose instintivamente de él—. Hoy no. No ahora.

Neville cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando controlar su cuerpo.

—Así, Neville, respira. A dentro, a fuera…

—Por Merlín Draco, ¡calla! —Neville soltó una carcajada en medio de un gemido de frustración.

—¿Perdón? —rió Draco.

—Ven aquí —dijo riendo Neville y haciéndole subir de nuevo para abordar su boca con entusiasmo desmedido.

Aprovechando la subida de endorfinas hizo rodar a Draco y terminó a horcajadas encima de él, restregando sus erecciones sin poder contenerse.

—Oh Merlín, Draco —murmuró antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Los dedos de Draco marcándose en sus glúteos acompasando esa danza hipnótica que sus cuerpos no podía dejar de hacer el uno contra el otro.

Un dedo travieso se coló entre sus nalgas y sin demasiadas contemplaciones empezó a acariciarle el perineo y luego el ano. Neville soltó la oreja de Draco en un grito ahogado en busca de nuevas bocanadas de aire.

Draco le besó de nuevo sin darle tiempo a sobreponerse, mientras su mano abandonaba su culo para explorar el resto de su cuerpo. Sus caderas sin perder un instante la cadencia. Deteniéndose a pellizcarle los pezones, y luego agarrarle suavemente el cuello al tiempo que succionaba sus labios. Finalmente los labios de Neville se cerraron con gusto, dentro de su boca los dedos de Draco. Y Draco besó y lamió toda la piel a su alcance. El cuello, el inicio del pecho, los hombros. Sin que sus caderas perdieran el ritmo bajo Neville ni apartar la mano que bailaba entre los huevos de éste y su perineo, solo tanteando el ano para retirarse y presionar luego de nuevo. Su mente obnubilada de placer por las sensaciones que la lengua de Neville trazaba sobre sus dedos y que iban directas a su erección.

—Parecemos animales en celo —jadeó Draco arqueándose cuando la boca de Neville soltó su mano. Y entonces le llegó el turno de gritar guturalmente, pues los dientes de Neville se clavaron sobre su marca. El temblor, el escalofrío, la sacudida de todo su cuerpo fue casi como si el orgasmo le hubiera sobrecogido.

Neville también rugió cuando los dedos de Draco, embadurnados de su propia saliva, se abrieron paso entre sus nalgas de nuevo, para esta vez penetrarle lentamente hasta alcanzar su próstata.

—¡Tuyo! —gritó extasiado Neville.

—Sí —suspiró Draco. Y sin sacar una mano de dentro de Neville con la otra le hizo rodar para quedar de nuevo él encima.

Ojos grises y ojos verdigris enlazados en un entendimiento tan antiguo como el mundo. Draco se posicionó y le penetró. Las manos en sus caderas. Las fuertes piernas de Neville levantadas, abiertas y colgando flexionadas en un movimiento incontrolado hasta que una se enlazó en su cintura ayudando a Draco a entrar en él.

En una demostración de fuerza Neville incorporó el torso para buscar sus labios. Y le besó con pasión, succionando sus labios y su lengua como si quisiera que le penetrara la boca igual que estaba tomándole el culo.

Draco quería poder acariciarle la erección, quería darle placer pero no se veía capaz de soltar sus caderas sin acabar ambos hechos una masa de brazos y piernas descoordinados.

—Tócate. Neville. Por favor.

—No. Si me toco me correré.

Draco dio una estocada particularmente profunda, y Neville gimió.

—Tócate. El pecho. Como he hecho yo antes. El abdomen, como si desearas ir más abajo y no…

La visión de Neville tocándose como si su propio cuerpo fuera lo más erótico que hubiera conocido elevó la presión sanguínea de Draco hasta hacerle perder el control.

—Tócate. Neville. Ahora —ordenó, Draco. Queriendo acabar ambos al tiempo.

Y Neville lo hizo. Y soltó un grito ahogado, y el ritmo de las caderas de Draco se descontroló y también gritó.

Y entonces entre embates y espasmos ambos estallaron con a penas unos segundos de diferencia en un orgasmo largo y pronunciado que les dejó sin fuerzas ni aliento, hechos una masa inconsistente de brazos y piernas.

—O Draco, mi dios, adoro que me tomes así —balbuceó Neville cuando puedo recuperar el habla.

—Merlín, me mata que te entregues de este modo. Eres una bomba sexual y ni siquiera lo sabes —le susurró Draco en el oído saliendo de encima suyo y tumbándose a su lado.

—Siempre tuyo, ¿recuerdas? Lo decía muy en serio —dijo Neville girando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—Lo sé —Draco le tomó la mano, y luego la llevó a sus labios y le besó la palma.

**DM & NL**


	2. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

* * *

**DM & NL**

Era su última noche en la ciudad. Habían cenado y las luces de París brillaban en la ventana contra la oscuridad de la noche.

Neville había dicho que tenía frío y Draco había encendido todas las chimeneas de la suite y había lanzado un par de hechizos de calefacción. Y ahora ambos andaban desnudos por la estancia, sirviéndose los postres del suntuoso carrito lleno de dulces y frutas que les habían mandado desde las cocinas.

Neville había dicho que después de comer quería que se dieran un baño y Draco había puesto a llenar la enorme bañera del baño, tan grande como la del baño de prefectos de Hogwarts. Y para que no se resfriara el agua había echado otro hechizo de calefacción.

Neville había dicho que le apetecía helado de chocolate con la fruta y Draco había transformado en rico helado un pastel de chocolate belga que habían dejado a medias un rato antes. Y ahora veía a su esposo comer fresas con ese helado embelesado por la sensualidad inconsciente de cada gesto que hacía.

—Quiero que nos bañemos. Que te relajes. Hazte una paja si eso ha de ayudar en algo, Draco —dijo Neville lamiéndose los restos de chocolate de los labios y los ledos. El pene de Draco respondió al instante—. Sí. Te harás una paja para mí en el baño —concluyó Neville mirando con hambre la semi-erección que se estaba levantando entre sus piernas.

—Quieres matarme —gimió Draco cuando Neville se acarició a si mismo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

—Oh, sí. Después de bañarnos, limpiarnos y relajarnos. Paja, definitivamente incluida —dijo Neville tocando su propio miembro que también estaba despertando—. Te tumbarás en la cama y me dejarás hacerte un masaje. Me apetece mucho probar una…

Draco le vio dudar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo preocupado Draco.

—Si no te gusta, me detendré. Claro que me detendré. Pero… pero quiero que no… quiero que me dejes probarlo durante un rato. Es un regalo de bodas para ti, pero si ha de hacerte-lo más fácil piensa en ello como un regalo par mí.

—¿Crees sinceramente que nada que puedas hacerme en la cama puede no gustarme?

—Tú prométeme que no te negarás enseguida a ello, que me dejarás probarlo y luego si no te gusta me lo dirás, no calles solo porque yo lo estés disfrutando.

—Vamos al baño.

—Prométemelo primero.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Me harás perder la erección —masculló enfadado, pero luego añadió— lo prometo, te dejaré probar lo que sea que tengas en esa cabeza de chorlito y si no me gusta no me callaré solo para darte placer. Como si eso fuera a suceder nunca —añadió Draco entre dientes tirando de Neville en dirección al baño.

—No perderás la erección —le susurró Neville en el oído cuando estaban ya en la puerta—. Yo me encargaré de ello —Y le mordió el cuello. Lejos de donde tenía la marca, pero no por ello en una zona no erógena.

Las manos de Draco volaron hacia atrás a las caderas de Neville para apretarlo a su espalda. Y Neville rió.

—Con calma maestro, tenemos toda la noche por delante aún —y rió en su oído antes de separarse y adelantarle para meterse en la bañera sin dejar de bombearse la erección—. Juguemos a un juego.

Draco alzó una ceja. Y Neville rió.

—Se llama seguir al rey. El rey, que serás tú, hace lo que quiere, y el resto, es decir yo, ha de imitarle en todo.

—¿En todo?

—Absolutamente todo —dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras le tendía una mano para que se metiera en el agua—. Ven, aquí hay una parte poco profunda en la que podremos tumbarnos.

—¿Qué no era yo el rey? —dijo Draco alzando de nuevo la ceja pero siguiendo a Neville.

—Sólo si quieres jugar —dijo Neville girándose para besarle profundamente.

—Sólo si es contigo —respondió

**DM & NL**

Draco estaba en una nube. Lo que acababan de hacer en el baño era la cosa más erótica que había vivido en su vida. Y ahora tenía debajo de él la cama más mullida y grande que uno pudiera imaginar y a su lado Neville estaba embadurnándose las manos con aceite corporal para darle un masaje.

—Creo que me dormiré —murmuró Draco cerrando los ojos mientras las manos grandes de Neville le escampaban aceite por la espalda.

—No creo. Pero no te preocupes, si te duermes será un buen cumplido —dijo Neville todo relajado.

Empezó por la parte baja de la espalda. Draco tenía la cintura pequeña y Neville las manos muy grandes. Cuando presionó y le crujió la espalda Draco gruñó, luego suspiró y se relajó aún más.

Draco esperaba que luego le masajeara los hombros, el cuello… solo de pensar en ello ya se sentía en la gloria, pero las manos de Neville tomaron la dirección opuesta. Sin tapujo alguno le acunó ambas nalgas con las manos y las masajeó. Un dedo travieso, embadurnado, le recorrió la raja, erizándole la piel. Instintivamente Draco levantó el culo hacia esa mano gimiendo.

—Merlín, después de lo del baño no debería ponerme así solo por esto —susurró Draco.

Neville le empujó el culo abajo, y le masajeó la zona en la que culo y piernas se unen.

Para poder manipular bien cada pierna Neville se las hizo separar. Y Draco volvió a subir el culo.

—Draco relájate —le riñó Neville.

—Es difícil con tus manos sobándome el culo.

Las manos de Neville se fueron alejando progresivamente del trasero de Draco, masajeando las piernas largas y esbeltas. Un verdadero masaje terapéutico que pilló a Draco desprevenido. En especial cuando Neville llegó a los pies, y eso no le detuvo.

—Merlín, Neville, ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer esto?

Neville rió y siguió masajeándole los pies.

—¿Eres consciente de que no dejaré de pedirte que me hagas esto?

—Si cuando termine opinas igual, ten por seguro que no me importará. ¿Draco, sabes lo agradable que es poder tocarte así, donde quiera, como quiera, cuanto quiera…?

Draco ronroneó.

—Voy a volver a subir —susurró Neville pasado un rato abandonando los pies.

Cuando pasó por el culo no pudo evitar volver a molestarle con un dedo, pero no se entretuvo. Draco gimió en protesta pero no tenía energía para quejarse. Las manos calientes y grandes de Neville en su espalda eran algo muy agradable, si bien menos sexual, en esos momentos se sentía saciado así que no insistió.

Pero entonces las manos de Neville llegaron a los hombros, donde inicialmente había esperado que avanzaran tras empezar en la parte baja de su espalda, y el roce de ellas con la marca le estremeció de cabeza a los pies.

—Shahz zahith sharaz. Tinhaz. Hazashin. Zinsah.

—¿Neville? —exhaló notando la extraña y ya conocida sensación de la serpiente de su marca empezar a moverse.

—Shhhhh —le susurró Neville al oído.

Draco respiraba aceleradamente. Asustado y excitado a partes iguales. Pero no se movió. Y los labios de Neville se cerraron contra su nuca y la respiración de Draco se le quedó atrapada en el pecho. La serpiente estaba allí, y la lengua de Neville no le daba tregua. Cuando los dientes de Neville mordieron levemente las vértebras de su nuca Draco gimió totalmente sobrepasado.

—Tinhaz. Hazashin. Sasaz zaz. Draco respira —de repente los pulmones de Draco se llenaron de aire y empezó a resoplar.

—¡Merlín, Morgana y todas las maldiciones de la Rectoría Borley, Neville! —exclamó Draco en cuanto pudo hablar.

La serpiente no se había detenido en su nuca, muy lentamente había empezado a descender vértebra a vértebra zigzagueando por su espalda.

—Sé que mi piel sobre la marca te estremece —susurró Neville besando la vértebra donde estaba la serpiente en ese memento—. Sé que a veces te molesta —añadió antes de besar la siguiente vértebra—. Y si es demasiado —otro beso—. Si usar la marca así —otro beso más y Draco estaba a punto de gritar—. Si es demasiado, puedo parar —la respiración de Draco volvió a quedar atascada en su pecho—. Shhhhh —le acarició el pelo—. Respira.

La serpiente estaba llegando a media espalda. No se había detenido pero Neville había cesado en besar cada vértebra y eso ayudaba a que la mente de Draco volviera a conectarse.

—Puedo detenerme si las sensaciones son demasiado…

—Son… no sé si es demasiado —resopló Draco—. Pero no aguantaré mucho—gimió cuando la mano de Neville aún viscosa del aceite corporal, tras acunar su culo había deslizado de nuevo un dedo travieso hasta su palpitante entrada.

—Si quieres seguir, puedo ayudarte con eso —susurró Neville alargando la mano más abajo hasta cogerle los huevos. Y Draco dio un brinco convencido que se correría de un momento a otro.

—¿Cómo? —gimió de nuevo Draco escondiendo la cara en el colchón totalmente avergonzado del estado en el que se encontraba.

—Date la vuelta —Neville le ayudó a girarse y sonrió al ver el estado de su erección.

Entonces hizo un accio y una cajita salió volando de su neceser hasta su mano. Era pequeña, negra y muy parecida a la que Draco le había dado el día de su boda con el anillo de su madre.

—Compré esto hace unos días —dijo entregándole la cajita.

Cuando Draco la abrió y vio lo que había dentro supo que se había puesto tan rojo como el pelo de los Weasley.

—Veo que sabes qué es —sonrió Neville.

—No esperaba que TÚ supieras lo que es —replicó Draco avergonzado.

—Yo esperaba que estuvieras dispuesto a usarlo —dijo Neville sin poder contener la risa tonta fruto de los nervios y la emoción.

Draco tragó, pero no dijo nada. Porque ese pequeño anillo podía ser la solución a su hipersensibilidad. Y lo de mover su serpiente por su cuerpo de ese modo era raro y algo espeluznante, pero no por ello menos excitante.

Las manos de Neville tomaron el pequeño anillo elástico de sus manos y luego le empujó el pecho hacia abajo para que se tumbara de nuevo en la cama. Apoyado sobre los codos para poder ver lo que hacía, Draco no apartó la vista de esas grandes manos untadas de aceite que le masajeaban el abdomen.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Neville antes de seguir bajando. Y Draco sonrió, agradecido de que Neville, a pesar de todo, fuera alguien tan atento y bueno. Así que asintió con la cabeza y Neville le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando las manos de Neville agarraron su falo, Draco suspiró sin poder evitar que sus caderas se elevaran buscando más contacto. Y entonces lo notó. El anillo oprimiéndole la base del pene.

—No te aprieta demasiado ¿verdad?

—No. Tiene un tacto extraño. Está frío.

—Es un hechizo. Se puede modificar si te molesta.

—No. Está bien, supongo.

—Si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, dímelo.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron, asintió con la cabeza y Neville bajó la cabeza para besarle levemente la punta del pene. Draco suspiró, porque el roce había sido mínimo.

—No sufras luego volveré —rió Neville pasando a besos por su inguinal, y luego le lamió la base, luego los huevos, y luego, abriéndole de piernas con las manos, aguantándole los muslos alzados pasó por el perineo donde la cola de la serpiente se había alojado hacía ya unos minutos.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Las piernas se estiraron involuntariamente en un latigazo que casi golpea la cabeza de Neville y con las manos agarrando las sábanas un grito se quedó atascado en su garganta.

—Creo que tendremos que cambiar de posición —dijo Neville esquivando las piernas de Draco y ayudándole a bajarlas de nuevo—. Ven —le dijo alargándole la mano.

Draco se dejó incorporar. Siguiendo las órdenes de las manos de Neville se alzó y se puso de rodillas y, cuando Neville se puso de rodillas detrás de él, dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro, ojos cerrados y respiración desacompasada.

Los brazos fuertes de Neville se abrazaron a su cuerpo, una mano en su pecho controlando sus latidos, la otra en su vientre. En su espalda Draco notaba la respiración de Neville, también afectada, y sus latidos, más serenos que los suyos, fuertes, constantes.

—Te quiero —susurró Neville en su oído.

La piel de Draco se erizó y un nudo le subió a la garganta. Las manos grandes y calientes de Neville acariciándole, su erección pulsando contra sus nalgas, sus labios en su cuello. Draco estaba en el cielo.

Lentamente, esos labios carnosos y ávidos pasaron a su nuca y luego recorrieron su columna como habían hecho un rato antes. Las manos de Neville fueron separándole de su cuerpo, ayudándole a doblarse hacia delante hasta terminar recostado sobre sus manos, cual animal de cuatro patas.

Cuando la mano de Neville le agarró el pene sus codos temblaron.

—Baja más. Ponte cómodo —le dijo Neville acariciándole suavemente la espalda sin dejar de bombearle con mucha suavidad mientras él bajaba un poco más y se recostaba sobre sus codos. Su culo totalmente expuesto hacia Neville—. Díos mío, Draco. Tienes el culo más perfecto —susurró bajando la mano de la espalda a las nalgas. Luego acercó los labios a ellas y a besos fue acercándose de nuevo, finalmente, a su entrada.

Draco protestó con un gemido cuando la mano de Neville en su polla paró y se alejó para ir a agarrarle la otra nalga. Pero entonces los labios de Neville llegaron por fin a su ano, y Draco supo a ciencia cierta dónde había terminado su serpiente tatuada.

Otra sacudida, más fuerte que la anterior le sobrecogió en cuanto la boca suave de Neville hizo contacto con ése tatuaje enroscado alrededor de su entrada.

Envalentonado por esa reacción Neville sacó la lengua y le lamió en un círculo perfecto que hizo gritar a Draco.

Otra lamida, otra sacudida de su cuerpo y sus rodillas cedieron, como mantequilla fundiéndose. Quedando totalmente postrado a los pies de Neville, solo que de culo a él.

Neville no se detuvo. Con las manos agarrándole las caderas para prevenir los movimientos espasmódicos del cuerpo de Draco, estiró la legua y penetró su entrada. La espalda de Draco se arqueó levemente y un leve gemido parecido a su nombre escapó de los labios de su rubio marido.

Totalmente fascinado por el poder de reducir a Draco de ese modo tan total y absoluto Neville siguió penetrándole con la lengua. Cerrando los labios sobre su entrada, besando, succionando, estimulando. Mientras el cuerpo de Draco temblaba literalmente bajo sus manos gimoteando incoherencias y convulsionando espasmódicamente.

Si hubo dedos, Draco no podía estar seguro. Porque los labios de Neville no abandonaron su tatuaje y su cuerpo no cesó de lanzar descargas de placer por su columna hacia el cerebro hasta derretirlo completamente.

—Shahz zahith sharaz. Hazashin. Sidish. Thish-hazz.

Draco lo notó pero su cerebro estaba demasiado sobre-estimulado como para ser realmente consciente de lo que sucedía. Poco a poco los labios de Neville en su entrada fueron volviendo a su tacto habitual, sensibles, erógenos pero sin provocarle espasmos de placer casi insoportable. Y el calor se enterró en él siguiendo la lengua ávida de Neville que volvía a estar enterrada en su entrada.

Luego esa lengua salió de él. Neville se incorporó y se dobló tan largo era sobre su espalda. Su erección de nuevo enterrada, pulsante y firme, entre sus nalgas. Su latido fuerte y constante en su espalda. Su respiración cálida y profunda en su oído.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua? —le ofreció Neville entonces.

Draco gimió. Incapaz de articular palabra.

—Ten, bebe un poco —le dijo Neville ayudándole a alzar la cara y sosteniendo un baso de agua delante de su boca.

Draco tembló cuando Neville le ayudó a incorporarse de nuevo, las manos firmes en su estómago sosteniéndolo. Draco bebió. Agradecido. Y suspiró cuando Neville empezó a derramar agua encima de su piel ardiente. Su pecho. Su nuca. Su cabello. Su espalda. Finalmente, su erección. Roja como nunca había estado. Totalmente rígida, casi dolorosa, constreñida por ese anillo, que se mantenía frío, evitando que se corriera antes de tiempo.

—No he terminado —susurró Neville tras darle de beber otro sorbo. El baso quedó abandonado en algún lugar entre las sábanas de esa enorme cama.

Entonces Neville separó sus nalgas, se ayudó con una mano sin soltar con la otra el cuerpo lánguido y sin fuerzas de Draco, y le penetró. Lentamente. Hasta el fondo.

Y Draco supo a ciencia cierta, de nuevo, dónde había ido a parar su tatuaje. En un orgasmo avasallador su mundo se volvió blanco y perdió todas sus fuerzas. El placer más intenso que había sentido nunca le desvaneció y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba tumbado de lado en esa gran cama y Neville estaba tumbado delante de él.

—¿Demasiado?

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Sonrió. Exhausto.

—Quiero terminar dentro de ti —susurró Neville.

Ávido por complacerle, totalmente sobrecargado de endorfinas Draco sintió rápidamente.

—¿Seguro? —rió Neville.

Y Draco cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de Neville. Incapaz de hablar todavía, le besó. Y gimió.

Gimió y abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Su erección seguía en pie. Roja. Tensa. Imposible tras el orgasmo que acababa de anularle.

—El anillo funciona —susurró Neville al ver como Draco se miraba totalmente anonadado—. Si crees que puedes con ello, hay más —añadió. Y Draco alzó la vista y gimió en un lamento suplicante.

—Tuyo —logró decir. La voz una octava por debajo de su registro normal. Rugosa y casi ininteligible.

—Mío —gruñó Neville, acercando su cuerpo a él.

Con movimientos precisos, casi si esfuerzo, levantó la pierna de Draco colocándola en su cintura, se posicionó correctamente y le penetró de nuevo. Lento y profundo.

Draco tembló, y su cuerpo dio espasmos incontrolados. Gimió y se arqueó. Y Neville empezó a bombear dentro de él. Lentas y largas estocadas que encendían el cerebro de Draco.

—Draco —gimió Neville—. Draco, Draco Draco —repitió su nombre.

Y las caderas de Neville vibraron, y perdieron el ritmo y Draco notó como el líquido caliente y viscoso de Neville se esparcía con presión dentro de él. Y se arqueó de placer y gritó con otro orgasmo blanco y surrealista.

—Te quiero, te quiero tanto —decía la voz de Neville en su oído.

Volvían a estar tumbados de lado, de cara. Neville le acariciaba el rostro y le daba pequeños besos. En los labios, en los párpados, en las mejillas.

—Te quiero —repetía una y otra vez.

Draco gimió. Y Neville le empujó levemente hasta dejarle tumbado de espaldas.

Sin decir nada Neville, bajó besándole el pecho. No se entretuvo ni en los pezones ni en el ombligo. Bajó hasta su erección y se la tragó de lleno.

Draco se arqueó.

—Shahz zahith sharaz. Thisshi. Sidish. Za-ha-zam.

Neville siguió con el pene de Draco en la boca un rato. Luego se apartó. Olió entre sus huevos. Se los metió en la boca. Succionó. Draco siguió gimiendo sin poder decir nada. Y cuando la boca de Neville volvió a engullirle Draco pensó que moría.

La serpiente estaba enrollada en su pene. Y el anillo seguía sin dejar que se corriera. Otra oleada de cegadora luz le inundó.

Esta vez cuando despertó estaba con las manos agarrando el cabello castaño de Neville, sus dedos enredados en sus rizos, y sus caderas se movían con frenesí haciendo entrar y salir su descomunal erección en la boca enrojecida de Neville.

—Nnnn…ille —logró suplicar Draco.

Notó perfectamente el momento en el que las manos de Neville, con ciertas dificultades, desataban el anillo de su pene, hinchado, rojo y dolorosamente inhiesto.

Las mejillas de Neville succionaron con fuerza y, instantes después, Draco se estaba corriendo finalmente. Todo su cuerpo tenso, sacudiéndose sin control una última vez, para terminar cayendo totalmente laxo.

Draco creyó que se ahogaba. Le costaba respirar. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora a pesar de que los latigazos de su último orgasmo ya habían sucumbido. Cerró los ojos sobrepasado por esa experiencia. Y cuando notó la mano de Neville acariciándole el rostro se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Su cuerpo temblaba en los restos de un orgasmo que aún nublaba su cabeza.

Entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que Neville estaba murmurando algo.

—Está bien. Ya pasó. Draco. Respira. Así. Despacio. Respira. Te quiero. Te quiero tanto. Tanto. Respira. Ya está —la letanía de palabras susurradas en su oído acompañada de las manos de Neville dando círculos en su espalda le ayudó a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. A pesar de que no le quedaban fuerzas para hacer nada.

—Te quiero —musitó totalmente exhausto y entonces se durmió.

**DM & NL**

The End

* * *

NA: No estoy segura de haber acertado o de si los personajes me han quedado muy "out of character". Y el epílogo me mata (blush). Pero lo cierto es que me lo he pasado estupendamente jugando con ellos y escribiendo esto. Así que espero que te haya gustado. ¡Feliz SanFandomín!


End file.
